All the Time in the World
by HeavenlyDIO
Summary: The Watcher, Majima Kokiri, is a man unbound from time. Resigned to simply watch the world progress around him, he gets sucked back into the fray when he takes notice of a young boy with dark green hair. A boy who reminds him of an old friend, long since dead.
1. Prologue

The quirk singularity. The theory that, with each new generation, quirks as a whole grow stronger and more powerful. Majima Kokiri inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, his body eternally protected from such a simple harm. True, as odd combinations of seemingly useless quirks are brought together, they will sometimes create monstrously powerful quirks that were absent even from the first generation. Yet, from Majima's perspective, it could be seen as less of a singularity and more as a double-ended funnel. Most quirks in the first generation- His own quirk included- were incredibly powerful. Hell, even Akira was like a god back then. The only downside to this was the incredible _lack_ of quirk users. For every powerful quirk, there were thousands upon thousands of non-quirked individuals. To try and go to war against those odds was more than suicidal, it was just plain stupid. Not even crazy old Akira would try that.

But nowadays, the world was full of weak quirks that could create something stronger than anything Akira could have made. Majima looked up from where he was sitting, his seat on the park bench having a clear view of a giant billboard, one that held the smiling visage of a true symbol. All Might's powerful form was projected in all of its glory. There were a group of children nearby, young, couldn't possibly be any older than 8. The two that stood out cheered as they too gazed at All MIght, the blonde boy's hands sparking and crackling. _That_ caught Majima's attention. The hell kind of quirk is that supposed to be? Sparkplug? _Explosion_? That was a hell of a quirk. Ooh, Akira would have been _drooling_ at the idea of a quirk like that.

But it was with a curious raise of his brow that Majima looked at the other child, the one beside the explosion boy. He couldn't make out what this one's quirk was, which was unusual. Mutation quirks are easy to spot, and transformation type quirks normally get stuck in a sort of "Half Activated" for the first few years until they child can get them under control. As for emitter types, the blonde kid was the perfect example. Uncontrolled flare-ups, normally coinciding with strong emotions. Yet the green haired kid displayed none of the traits for any of these classes. Interesting. Could he be quirkless?

Possibly? The quirkless still made up about 20% of the population, but they're normally much, much older than this boy. How odd. Majima shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from the bench, flicking his cigarette away. With a snap of his fingers everything stopped. The wind, the trees, the birds, the people. Only Majima was left, as he walked over to the group of children, frozen in their excitement. He glanced over at the green child, noticed his eyes and his freckles. Looked a bit familiar, almost reminded him a bit of Jin from back in the day. Good kid. Shame what happened to him.

Majima walked away, his head filled with thoughts of old friends long since turned to dust.


	2. Small Chats

"Well I'll be damned…" Majima said to himself, staring at the same head of green curls as he had seen just a few days ago. This didn't normally happen. Normally he'd see someone interesting, forget the next day, and only remember about it 4 months too late. But to his surprise, there they were, walking down the streets, a young boy and his mother, walking home with their arms full of groceries. Maybe he should take a closer look. With a quick snap he was able to weave his way through the people around him and stopped in front of the green haired family. In just one glance he identified quite a problem.

"Good lord, how is it that both of you look like a nervous wreck?" Seriously, all they're doing is walking down the street yet they look like a bomb is about to go off. How could somebody possibly be so nervous over nothing?! Should he ask? Wouldn't that be rude? He looked down at the boy, still unable to figure out what quirk he had. He couldn't just walk away without knowing, it was starting to bother him. What would Akira have done in this situation?

Yeah, stupid idea, he knows. Kidnapping and extortion worked back in the day, but now it just caused problems, and manipulation took more time and effort than Majima was willing to put up with…

What would Jin have done?

Getting himself into position, he restored the flow of time, causing the mother to walk right into him, dropping some of the bags she was carrying. This in turn caused the boy to jump in surprise, dropping some bags of his own.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Majima probably played it up a bit too much, but whatever. Not like this green bundle of tension was going to notice. It's been like 2 seconds, how has she already apologized 11 times. "Here, let me help you carry these, it's the least I can do." Now she was trying to get him to just ignore the both of them, even the boy looked ready to melt, his face was so red. "No no, you can't stop me, my mind is made up, just accept my already."

Twenty minutes and countless apologies later they were the mother's apartment building. During their little walk, they all managed to introduce themselves, with Majima learning that the mother's name was Midoriya Inko, with her son Midoriya Izuku. They seemed nice enough, although Inko-san did seem rather hesitant when he brought up the question of Izuku's quirk. He told Inko about his history working on reinvigorating restaurants, getting the ones that are failing back on their feet, and she told him about the time she spent working in a small diner when she was in school. He carried his share of the groceries up their steps, casting a glance at the small boy while his mother opened the door.

"Would you like to come in for some tea, Majima-san?" Inko offered, and Majima was about to decline her offer, until he remembered his whole reason for helping in the first place. Still gotta figure out the kid's quirk. Is his memory starting to go bad? How old was he again?

Eh, questions for later.

"Green, if you have it, but I'm not picky." Majima sat down at the table as Inko walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil. Meanwhile, Izuku disappeared into one of the rooms down the hall, running back with a small notebook in his hand. He stood in front of Majima, nervously looking at him, like the boy had a whole slew of questions. "What's up, kid?"

"I- I wanted- wanted to-" Christ, this kid can't even ask a question, he was so nervous. Majima would have hoped he'd grow out of it, but one look at his mother and you'd know that this boy would be a stuttering mess for life. As Izuku struggled, Majima caught a glance of what was written on the cover of the notebook. "Hero Analysis for the Future No. 3". His eyes went wide at the sight. 'Aha! An opening!'

"You want to be a hero, Izuku-chan?" He asked, getting a surprisingly firm and determined response from the child. Resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to do all the talking in this conversation, Majima continued, "And I can only guess that book you got there is full of hero stuff, right?"

Izuku nodded his head, "Can I ask you about your quirk, Majima-san?"

When he said the word "Quirk", Inko popped her head out of the kitchen, catching eye of the notebook with a worried look. "Ah, Izuku! I told you that asking about other people's quirks is rude!"

"Ah, it's fine." Majima waved off her concern, looking back to the kid in front of him. "Been a long while since I've talked about my quirk, anyhow. Curious as to what he'll think about it." He stood up, looking down at Izuku, "My quirk is something I call Time Stop." Both mother and child looked shocked at this, but Izuku got over it quickly, frantically writing in his notebook. Majima just chuckled and kept going, "When I snap my fingers, time stops progressing around me, leaving me completely unaffected. I normally use it to move around without wasting time. Interestingly enough, I stopped aging quite a while back. No idea why." The kid looked positively ecstatic, which Majima could understand. Time-based quirks have always been incredibly rare, and one as powerful as his own is probably unheard of.

The three of them spent some time talking about his quirk, during which he found out that Izuku was incredibly detailed when it came to his notebooks. As they drank their tea, Majima learned that Inko was looking for a better job, as her current one doesn't pay too well, and he told them to keep an eye out for him. He had business to do in this area, so he'd be coming back over the next few years. He bid them farewell, and was on his merry way, whistling a tune down the street. He passed by a small stand, selling some magazines and pamphlets, and a large billboard advertised the newest hero ranki- Oh hey, Hawk's made it up to number 3, good for him. Everything seemed to be going well in the world.

Oh, should he start to mess it up again? It has been a long time since Majima has gotten into some trouble, 20 years or something like that. He should probably start small or something li-

He still doesn't know what Izuku's quirk is, shit!


	3. Old Friends, New Faces

Majima could swear he knows this man. He was like a skeleton, with a whole head of stupidly long blonde hair. Was this Iwata? He thought _that_ lunatic died decades ago. If he managed to survive that hero raid, then good for him, although he'd aged like milk. Oh, and someone his age should _not_ be buying a couple liters of soda. Should he say something? He had always tried to look out for about 34% of his friends. Was Iwata a friend? Well, he did help him find a good enough tattoo artist, didn't he? No, wait, that was Ueno. The hell did he do with Iwata then? Oh, that was the gun guy, wasn't it. He saved Majima's ass back in the day, yeah, he's good. Yeah, he should say something. Oh shit, Iwata's heading for the door, gotta be fast about this. Majima threw up a hand, "Yo, IwaaaaaaMight?" The hell is All Might doing here? Wait, is Iwata All Might?!

…

That's not Iwata, is it?

Ooh, shit…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn, today has been one hell of a day. Haven't had to use Time Stop _just_ to keep pace with someone in a long time. Majima would have gone more in-depth about the last few hours, but thinking was starting to hurt and he just wanted to go to bed. Shame that he doesn't own one. Park bench ain't gonna cut it this time, maybe he'll break into a mattress store the nigh- No, damnit, no more crimes. Gotta go straight. Have a job interview in the morning, gotta stay focused. Oh hey, is that Izuku? Today is just full of friendly faces, huh.

Time Stopping his way behind the green haired kid, he leaned real close to his ear and yelled as loud as he could, "IZU-CHAN!" Majima began laughing uncontrollably when Izuku jumped straight into the air, face red and eyes wide. The man threw an arm around the boy, pulling him in close for a hug, "Hey, how've you been kid? Mom holdin' up alright?"

Izuku struggled to answer. Ah, probably still reeling from his little prank. Did he get taller? "Majima-san, please- please don't scare people like that." Yeah, he was definitely taller, his head came up just past Majima's shoulders now.

Majima ignored his protests. "How old are you now, kid? You've got to be what, 10 now?"

Izuku blinked at him, looking confused, "Sir, I'm 15 now. You haven't stopped by to visit in 6 years." Oh. Well. That is significantly longer than he'd thought.

"Think your ma will hold a grudge, kid?"

"… No?"

"Good, because I have a job interview in the morning and I need a place to crash for the night. C'mon, let's get going. How's your day been, kid?" With an arm around Izuku's shoulders, they start walking back to the Midoriya household. As they walked, Izuku told Majima about how he met All Might, even showing him the notebook with the autograph of the Symbol of Peace himself. Apparently, that little kid who wanted to be a hero is still somewhere within this teen, who was going over a giant list of strength training routines. Oh, so he's got a strength quirk, huh? That solves that mystery. Guess he can see why he couldn't figure it out before, strength quirks can be hard to spot if you don't know what you're looking for.

They walked into the apartment, surprising Inko with Majima's presence. Luckily for him, she held no ill will for his many-year absence, and offered to let him take a shower and wash his clothes for him. One shower later, the time-stopper was sitting on the couch with Izuku, watching the news and going over the boys training routine, which he would be starting tomorrow. Apparently, Inko's husband Hisashi was the same size as Majima, so she was able to lend him something to wear while his things were in the wash. Man, if only shaving worked on him, his beard was a mess. The beard combined with what he likes to wear, and it's no wonder so many people assume that he's homeless. Well, he _is_ homeless, but that's because if he needs to get away from anything, he can just stop time, go eat or sleep during that, and then get right back into the action.

Oh, shit, is that Izuku on the news? Explosion kid, too, forgot about him. All Might, Mt. Lady, Dead Arms, wow today has been crazy for everyone involved, huh? Majima looked over his shoulder and called out to Inko, "Inko-san, you've had a pretty normal day today, right?"

"Y-Yes, today has been pretty normal. Is something wrong?" She called back, beginning to sound concerned.

"No, no, just curious is all." Okay, Inko's life is still pretty normal and boring. Glad at least someone didn't have a stupid-as-hell day. How the hell did he even end up with a job interview, anyway?! He hates working, its kinda the reason he lives this way. Was he bored? Well, a little. Not much to do in Musutafu, and after 200 years of not working, maybe he was missing some feeling of responsibility. Something to wake up to in the morning, ya know?

"Well, tomorrow's gonna be fun. Little Izu-chan is gonna be running himself into the ground for the foreseeable future, I have to go into time stop and hunt down all of my old degrees, hell knows where I put those. Might as well get started." The man sighed tiredly, raising his hand. Izuku watched as Majima snapped his fingers when, without warning, 3 boxes just appeared on the coffee table in front of them, with the time stopper looking much more tired than he had just seconds ago. Majima looked over at Izuku with a proud smile, "Well would you look at that. I found 'em. Apparently I left them in my old storage unit over in Osaka."

Majima stood up and stretched a bit, "Hope you do well with that little routine of yours, kid, 'cause You're looking at the next teacher of the UA Hero Academy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Forgot that I never really described what Majima looks like. Black hair to his shoulders, pushed back behind his ears. Short, scruffy looking beard. Normally just wears a black muscle shirt, sweatpants and a military jacket. Looks almost homeless.


	4. Nezu is too smart for Majima

That asshole never gave him a visitors pass. Majima looked at the giant metal barrier that had sprung up from the ground when he tried to get into the building. He really didn't want to have to use his quirk here, since technically, he _is_ unlicensed. But at the same time, Majima Kokiri was legally dead. Never registered his quirk with the government when that became a thing to do, meaning he was recognized as quirkless, and after about a hundred or so years, they just _assumed_ he was dead from old age or whatever. He should probably get that fixed, might help him down the line.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Majima-san?" Great, now he's hearing things. God, that voice was annoying, yet strangely polite. Well, it makes sense, figured that after all this time, something had to go. Just a shame that it had to be his sanity. Either way, he can't get past this barrier without using Time Stop, so he guessed he'd just hav- "Sir? If you could just look down, please?"

Look down? Why the hell would he- "Oh, shit, aren't you adorable. What's up?" Apparently, the source of the voice was a small rodent wearing… wearing an… impeccable suit… Fuckin' what? Is he still drunk?

"Why thank you for your kind words. Would you happen to know where I can find someone named Majima Kokiri?" The mouse-thing asked him nicely with their hands folded in front of them, continuing to be the absolute weirdest thing he has seen in quite some time. And that was saying something.

"That… would be… me…" Was he _speechless_? That's new.

"Ah, Majima-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am principal Nezu, and I'd like to welcome you to my humble little school." The mouse introduced himself, beginning to lead the time stopper through the metal barrier and into the very-much-not-humble school. They made their way down the halls, passing by quite a few students. That would take some time to get used to, haven't been one for crowds for a long time. "Now, Majima-san," He looked down at Nezu, "When Yagi-san told me of the offer he made to you, I must admit that I was highly skeptical. Time quirks themselves are unimaginably rare, not to mention one that allows the quirk-holder to live for as long as you have."

Majima nodded, "I understand. Might not pay much attention to what goes on around me, but I could tell that the offer would come with some baggage." Some random guy with an unregistered quirk, with no license to even use said quirk, being offered a job at the leading Hero Academy was much more than skeptical, it was straight up suspicious. As they walked into the principal's office, his eyes glanced over the shelves of books that lined the walls. The two sat down, with Majima handing over a folder with all of his, admittedly outdated, credentials. Seemed like Nezu didn't care for their age, though, simply putting the folder into one of the filing cabinets behind him.

"Guess I can assume I got the job, then? Not much of an interview, then, if that's the case." Majima joked, pulling out a box of cigarettes and shaking them with a raised brow and lighting one when the mouse nodded his head. Wow, he felt much lighter than he did a moment ago. Was he really that stressed out about this job?

"Well, a quirk like yours combined with your degrees and at the suggestion of Yagi-san, no less, I don't see much reason to question your ability to perform your tasks to the standards that we hold here at UA." Is that right? Guess he was just psyching himself out then. "Besides, I'd much rather get the story behind those tattoos of yours." Majima's cigarette fell to the floor as he started coughing on the smoke in his lungs, choking while he glared at the mouse through tear-filled eyes. Despite this, the time stopper could see Nezu's innocent-looking smile as he watched him fall apart.

"How in the hell do you know about those?" He manage to get out during his coughing fit.

"I caught a glimpse of red and brown on your shoulder." The mouse answered his question as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe, the smug little prick.

"I'm wearing a muscle shirt! They fit like a glove, how did you see it?!" Please don't point out his less-than-stellar physique, he's still kind of sensitive about that.

"Your shirt shifted a bit when you shook your pack of cigarettes. I would guess that you're simply not as well-built as you'd need to be for your shirt to fit that tightly." Ah, damnit, he pointed it out. Now he feels dumb _and_ self-conscience.

"Little bastard." He managed to stop coughing, sitting up straight as it seemed as they were getting straight to business.

"Now, maybe you'd like to tell me why a member of the Yakuza took an offer to teach at my school?" There it is, Majima could see it now, a glint of _something_ in Nezu's eye. The mouse's voice had an edge to it, too, now. Guess he really cared about this school, huh?

Majima felt like he was being judged, felt like he needed to set things straight. "Ex-Yakuza. Old school. Not the husk of an organization as it is now. I was a member when it was still big, but I got out when I discovered my quirk. They didn't take to kindly to me, thought I'd use my power to off the chairman of the clan or something like that." Majima explained, being honest about his past for what felt like the first time in a century. Hoo boy, that was a huge weight off of his chest.

"I'm thankful for your honesty, Majima-san. I can assume you were part of the Majima Family within the Tojo Clan?"

"That's right." Majima lit another cigarette, knowing he'd need it to get through this conversation. Maybe even a drink when all's said and done. Does Inko have any booze at her place? Couldn't imagine she would. Damn.

"Hmm…" He could practically _feel_ the displeasure that was rolling off of Nezu in waves, "That's not the best family to come from."

"Not gonna lie, great uncle Goro didn't exactly have all of his screws in tight, but he was a go- he was a decent enough- He was a man when he needed to be. He's the one who got me out of the clan once everyone was coming down on my head. Even gave me some money to get me started."

"All right then, so long as I don't grow suspicious of any foul play, I guess you can be trusted. Though I assume you have a sore spot about your pinkie finger?"

"Yeah." Majima stuff his four-fingered left hand into his pocket, "Mind if we just gloss over that one?"

"Ah, very well. You are already aware of Yagi-san's condition, I assume?"

Majima waved him off. "Yeah yeah, Iwata's already filled me in on everything. Something about diminishing powers, or whatever, I kinda zoned out halfway through."

"Iwata?"

"It's not important, just tell me what class I'm gonna be teaching. Gonna have to start getting some lessons ready." God, that's gonna be a pain, isn't it? Why was he doing this again?

"Villain Studies!" Nezu had jumped up onto his desk and thrown his arms out wide, like a showman revealing his next great act.

"… That's it? I thought I'd be getting something a bit more mundane, like literacy or math or whatever."

"Well, we already have teachers for those classes. Now originally, you were going to be given a position more in line with your degrees. However, given your history as a career criminal, as well as your tendency to commit other smaller crimes like petty theft and trespassing, not to mention your unique perspective on the original rise of this hero-based society of ours- Well, it just seemed that the best position for you would be as an educator of the way villains truly think."

"That all?"

"Well, you're also going to be helping Yagi-san with all of the practical training courses, as well as being the sponsor to at least one of the clubs that are put together either by or for the students."

Alright, this is starting to fall apart on top of him, let's wrap this up. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing. As the teachers at UA, all of our personnel are registered and notable heroes, you yourself will be required create a hero persona to keep up appearances."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Majima crossed his arms with a huff. "Damn it! Fine, put me in for a cloak and a white mask, I don't care how they look."

"Combat boots?" Nezu offered.

"Sure, and you know what, put the mask down as bear shaped if you can, but keep the snout short. Don't want a big nose or whatever getting in the way. And I swear to god, if they give me a bear with big chubby cheeks I will stab someone."

"I'll talk to our support department. Anything else?"

"And I want to be able to smoke in my classroom."

"So long as there are no students around, you may do as you wish."

"Alright, my number is in my files, call me or text me or whatever, just get me the date that the next school year starts. I'm gonna go down a bottle of whiskey and take a nap." I sure hope that Inko has some form of booze, else I'm gonna be super miserable for the next week. He should also find a place to stay, not really appropriate to just hang out with the Midoriyas' for this long. Oh god, he was becoming responsible, wasn't he? That's no good, he'll have to go commit a misdemeanor if this keeps up.

Oh yeah, hero stuff, already forgot about. What should his name be? He can't use his old name, it wouldn't make any sense without Jin or Akira around. Besides, one quick search on the internet and you could probably find his old criminal record. So that sucks. What does he do these days? Something exploded behind in the street nearby, as a few heroes began fighting a small group of villains. The civilians around him ran to a safe distance, but Majima was bored so he just sat tight and kept watching. Hmm, watching? The Watcher? That name was dumb. Really dumb, actually. Well, let's hope he thinks of something better by the time Nezu calls him.


	5. Entrance Exams

Oh god, his head hurts. What was he doing here, again? Wait, where the hell is he? This isn't his apartment. It's not Inko's apartment, either, and those are usually the two places he wakes up at. What wa- Oh, _god_ his head hurts. Is he hungover? But he only drank three bottles!

"Ah, did you have a nice rest, Majima-san?" Whose voice was that again? The mouse guy right? _Where the hell was he?_ Okay, everything's coming into focus, and there's Nezu, staring at him. Along with like, 20 other people. Okay seriously, what's going on? "You're in the spectator's booth, waiting for the UA Entrance Exams to begin. Are you alright?"

"Well, that explains a few things." He needed a drink. Water, this time, he's not that crazy as to start drinking on the first day of the job. He leaned forward in his seat, raising his eyebrows. "Wait, the exam's already started? Why didn't ya wake me up earlier?!" Son of a bitch, now he has to use Time Stop to get his shit together, walk around the room and copy the notes from all the other teachers- Oh hey Iwata- and then make his own notes based on whatever the hell is on the screens. By the time he comes out of it, he's got everything together and is one professional-lookin' teacher man. He notices that the other teachers look a little surprised at his quick transition from hungover to ready, but whatever, they're gonna be working together for a while, they'll get used to him and his particular brand of bullshit sooner or later.

"Alright, well what are we- Oh shit, is that Izu-chan?" Iwata jumped at the mention of the green haired kid, which caught Majima by surprise. "What's with you, Iwata-kun?"

The skeletal hero seemed confused with Majima calling him the wrong name, but he pushed on, "How is it you know about young Midoriya? Shouldn't this be the first time you've met the boy?"

"Hardly, I've known the kid for years, got some kind of strength quirk, though I've never seen him use it."

"How do you-?!"

"Saw him with this big-ass list of strength exercises a few months back. Figured I'd put two and two together." He explained, which seemed to appease All Might, as he relaxed back into his seat. What's that about? "Either way, I'm confused why he's not using it. He's just running around like a chicken that's lost its head. C'mon! Punch something already, kid!"

"Majima-san, Yagi-san, need I remind you that you should be making notes on _all_ of the participants?" Both men felt a chill wash over them under Nezu's gaze, and quickly got back to work. Majima only used his Time Stop once more towards the end of the exams, making one more circuit around the room, copying everyone's notes again. He liked the spaceman the most, whoever they were had some great handwriting, despite that suit they wore. Only one minute left in the exam, huh? Wond- What the _fuck_ is that thing?!

Some giant-ass robot just marched its way onto the field, destroying buildings left and right. What the hell is wrong with this school? You're really gonna put you kids up against something like that? Sure, he gets that they need to keep an eye out for the best and brightest, but throwing a giant, smoking, explodi-

The robot just blew up. The fucking robot just blew up. _Who the fuck?!_ Midoriya? Little Izu-chan? Blowing up robots the size of a skyscraper? How strong is this kid, anyway? Iwata looked super happy over somethin', but the rest of the teachers seemed to be freaking out just like he was. Wait, a minute, there were other people on the other side of the arena, weren't there? Okay, snap of a finger, coin flip. Heads is Jin, he goes out there, pulls some people out of the way of the debris. Tails is Akira, he sits pretty in his seat and he doesn't bat a god damn eye. Alright, flip of the coin and- Fuck, damnit! He hates coin flips, he _always_ gets Jin! Oh, he was going to have _words_ with this boy when he's done here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Majima brought himself out of Time Stop, watching Izuku stumble around and fall to the ground as he tried to used to being moved so far so quickly. Good thing he figured out how to manipulate his quirk like that, let him interact with the frozen world without completely obliterating anything he touched. It's usually pretty ugly when that happens to a person. Ah, that takes him back. That was how he originally met Akira, right? And then he met Jin a week later in the karaoke parlor, with Aimi. Or were they bowling? Didn't Jin hate bowling though? Fuck it, he'll write all this shit down when he gets a chance. Okay, Izuku finally stopped vomiting, back to work.

"You already know what I want to talk to you about, kid. So spit it out, and then we can get on with our day." He has a bottle of Johnnie Walker waiting for him back at his place, and he'd like to drink it as soon as he could.

Of course, Izuku looked terribly nervous and confused, but that should go without saying. "I'm sorry, Majima-san, but I still can't control my q-"

"Oh, I don't give a shit about your quirk, boy!" Oh, wow, he hadn't yelled at anyone in a long time, forgot how that felt. Much angrier about this than he'd thought he was. Not as much fun when the person you're yelling looks close to tears, though. Trying to calm himself down a bit, he lit a cigarette, giving them both a moment to collect themselves. "I get what you were going for, kid, I do. I'd have to be an idiot not to. But you gotta understand that brute force, as great a card it might be, isn't always the best way to go. Sure, ya saved everyone running south of the bot. But what about the people running north?"

There we go, now he's starting to see where he went wrong. "They… They were running away too, right?" Instead of nervous, he was starting to look just a bit scared. Good, making some progress, but we're still not there yet.

"'Course they were. Now, normally you'd be right, and this wouldn't be a problem-"

"But it was a giant robot. It could have still fallen on people!" There we go, this kid is gonna be a treat to teach if he gets in. Now to drive the lesson home with a good ol' guilt trip.

"And it would have, if I hadn't been around. Don't think Iwata could have buffed himself up fast enough to be of any help, which means that quite a number of injuries would have been on _your_ head, kid, and we both know you don't want that." Ah, Akira's methods to get Jin's results. They would have been so proud. Well, Aimi would have, the other two would've probably been fighting over who could take the credit for his choices.

"But… Majima-san…" Ah great, the kid's still got questions. Doesn't he realize that Majima has a life outside of this crap. He still has to make dinner later, for christ sake. Or maybe…

"Tell ya what, Izu-chan. You invite me over for some of your ma's cooking, and I'll answer every question that you have. Just don't go asking about whether or not you got accepted. Don't have the answer to that one myself." With that, he once again throws an arm around Izuku's shoulder and starts leading them down the street, a good, hearty meal awaiting our future hero, and the bored old man who realizes that he seriously needs to find some new friends.

A/N- If there are any artists who would be willing to draw a reference picture of Majima, please leave a message in the comments. This is, of course, a paid position.


	6. Teaching Sucks and Majima Hates His Job

As he often does, Majima Kokiri found himself alone in his room surrounded by many empty bottles of various liquids. Despite appearances, not all of them were alcoholic. Nevermind the fact that the time stopper is currently downing a bottle of vodka like it was the waters of life. The thing that separated tonight from the countless nights in the past, however, is that tonight he is surrounded by ungraded papers and tests, seeing as classes have been ongoing for a few weeks now, and Majima forgot that he's responsible for getting these graded. Good thing that Iida boy was around, he was able to remind Majima about everything he was supposed to do. Well, less reminded and more assumed that Majima was already done with everything.

Oh man, some of these students of these are going to be the death of him. Between Izuku breaking himself everytime he _said_ the word "hero", blondie having a front row seat in his class and a degree in annoying the shit out of him, as well as whatever the hell that French guy is doing staring at him every day with those fucking eyes of his- Well, Majima is glad that it's finally the weekend. Now he can just sit back, and grade these papers in peace.

Oh god, what is Ashido's problem? That girl has been a pain in his ass since day one. Not paying attention in his class, poor grades overall, and less-than-stellar performance in his class. The first bit he can understand, his class was just a glorified criminal psychology class and he wasn't the best teacher in the first place. Hell, two of his five lessons were just him sitting at his desk for two hours and telling stories about all of the crimes he's committed in his glory days. True, some of his students had a funny reaction when they realized they were being taught by a criminal, until Iida, bless this poor boy, started going on and on about UA getting someone truly versed in the ways of criminals or whatever.

Oh yeah, he was thinking about Ashido. How the hell was he going to get through to her? To be honest, out of all of his problem students, she's the only one without a visible back-up plan. Jirou seems to have an aggressively firm handle on Kaminari, and Sero, while mostly lacking, would be able to make do with a good study session before every test. But Ashido doesn't seem to have a good study plan, no-one to help her, and the few people she would think to ask are in the lower spectrum along with her. To top it all off, Majima is tired of this teaching bullshit as is, so he's not about to start offering remedial lessons to the girl. He already has his plate full with making sure that Izuku doesn't break his arms again. Seriously, why can't a kid as smart as him figure out that breaking your arms is not a good long term plan?

Wait a minute… Izu-chan is smart, right? Didn't Aizawa say something about 4th in the class on average. He's patient too, and he _definitely_ has the free time to tutor someone. Huh. Alright, coin flip, an- Yep, Jin again, damnit why does he even bother.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Midoriya, stay after class for a minute, something I have to ask you." To be fair, calling him out in class would have only made him nervous, so it's best to ask him in private. The boy said something to Iida and that gravity girl before making his way over to Majima's desk. Once the door closed, the time stopper lit a cigarette and said, "If you tell the principal that I'm smoking in front of you, you'll never get that money back."

"Money? What money?" The boy looked confused. Didn't Majima tell him about that? Guess not.

"I guess I forgot to mention, but I've been taking about 500 yen from your wallet every day for the last week or two."

"What?! Why?" He started pulling out his wallet, as if Majima would lie about something like that.

"Nezu is yet to pay me for this shit, and when I budgeted what I had for the month, I didn't have any left over for smokes. Don't worry, I'll get you the money when the rat finally gets me my check, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. How about doing me a favor?"

"Uh, w-what did you want me to do?" What's that face for? Kid looks like Majima just asked him to commit a hit. His favors aren't _that_ bad, are they?

"Nothing too big, kid. You can calm down a bit, I just want you to help Ashido study a bit. She's struggling in quite a few classes, and it'd be a shame if she failed this semester. You've got the patience to get through to her." There, he seemed to calm down a bit, but not much. Probably because of the being alone with a girl thing. Should probably remedy that. "If it makes you feel any better, you can study in here while I stick around and actually grade some papers."

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Majima-sensei, you don't have to stick around with us." This kid hangs around Iwata too much, picking up on that blonde idiot's selflessness _way_ too much for his liking.

"Izu-chan, I can stop time, if there's anything that's inconveniencing me, then All MIght should probably look into it." He should probably offer something, right? That's what Jin would do. Oh god he can still hear Aimi nagging at him. "You know what, if you do this for me, I'll give you some extra lessons. I'm not saying that Midnight ain't good at her job, but I don't think that she can tell you about the origin of our hero society quite like I can." Aha, he's got 'im! New hero information is like catnip to this kid. Now to sweeten the deal in a way only he can. "Hell, I'll even tell you all about Japan's very first hero. How's that sound, Izu-chan?"

The kid was nodding his head faster than Iwata could run, all while babbling about something. Majima was just gonna take that as a yes and move on. "Alright kid, you can tell Ashido the good news, I'll hanging out here on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You two can figure out which of those days work for your studying, and I'll just give you your extra lessons whenever. Now get lost."

Once Izuku left, it took Majima a minute to realize that he'd just made extra work for himself. Damnit. Does he even remember the name of the first hero anymore?! Is was something fire based, wasn't it? White Flare, right? Or was that the name of the quirk, not the hero? Whatever, all he knows for certain is that Jin, bless his poor soul, was one of the first sidekicks. Had a kickass name too. It's a shame he was fired when Akira started up on his bullshit. Aimi was pissed, Jin was upset. Majima was _highly_ amused. Hell, the smug look on Akira's face still made him chuckle.

Alright, well, back to work. He's still has another week of assignments to grade before he gets caught up.

A/N- Let me know if you guys would like a lecture chapter. I can probably put something together. If there are any artists who would be willing to draw a reference picture of Majima, please leave a message in the comments. This is, of course, a paid position.


	7. Majima Shouldn't Be Allowed to Improvise

He's gonna have to kick Yamada's ass next time he sees him. Sure, come in to Majima's office unannounced, that's fine. Talk non-stop for 30 minutes while Majima desperately tries to ignore him, that's alright. Spill your stupid iced coffee thing all over the notes Majima made for today's lecture, then run away before you can be forced to clean up your goddamn mess, _that's_ fucked up. Now he has no notes, no plan, no lecture, and most of his students are staring at him, waiting for him to begin today's lesson. He doesn't even remember what today's lecture was supposed to be about. Now what is he supposed to do? Sure he could just use time stop to get a new set of notes together, that would be easy. It would be trivial. But Majima really doesn't want to. Should he just make it up as he goes along? Yeah, that sounds good. He could probably bullshit his way through just one lecture, or at the very least 45 minutes. Alright, let's get started. He stood at the front of the room, already in full costume. The cloak ended up being more of a poncho than a cloak, but the mask was right, so he gave it a pass. Wasn't wearing that part right now, though, it was laying on his desk. The boots Nezu recommended actually fit pretty well, so that's a plus.

"Okay, about 200 years ago, give or take a handful of decades, quirks happened. Alright? We got that, that's been covered in your other schools. Quirks have been a thing for…" Oh god, what year did quirks start? What year was it _now_? "… Quite some time now. The hero society was created out of a necessity to stop everyone with a quirk from going full asshole because someone forgot to put ketchup on their omurice." They were looking at him weird. This plan is falling apart faster than he'd thought it would. "Okay, I am _obviously_ oversimplifying this. Basically, the laws that prevented the public use of quirks were implemented, but that clearly wouldn't stop anyone with even a lick of determination."

"So, what do you do? Obviously, ya got to fight fire with fire, so they created the original hero registration procedures. Only the brightest beacons were allowed to even take the tests, and even fewer passed them. Those that failed but still received a high enough score would eventually go on to become some of the first sidekicks. From there, they would follow in the footsteps of the hero they were assigned to, and would sooner or later become a hero themselves. Those heroes would then get sidekicks themselves, and would perpetuate the cycle."

"Back to the topic of villains, though. Early on, it was realized that there were three types of villains. Sure, these would often bleed over into each other, and you would rarely find a villain that would be a pure form of just one aspect, but I happen to have been a witness to a pure form of each. Now, all of the shit I'm about to tell you guys has been struck from the history books, and for a good reason. I don't expect you to understand that reason, but the fall of the non-quirked society was… Ugly. Riots, mobs, protests, both violent and non-violent. Fuck, there was even a small war over in the states."

"Alright. The three core principles of villainy are as follows: Trauma, Career, and Power. The three examples for these principles are The Echoed Mind, All or Nothing, and All for One. Uh, Midoriya, you doin' okay?" The hell is up with the kid, he jumped up in his seat at that last name. Sure, All for One wasn't the best name, but if ya knew what his quirk was, he was down right terrifying. He should probably not tell the students just what ol' All for One used to be capable of, regardless of the fact that the man's been dead for quite some time now.

"I'm fine, Majima-sensei. Just wasn't expecting hear names quite like those." Izuku explained, which made sense. Codenames back in the day could be weird. Hell, Majima's original codename wasn't all that great, he was just copying the naming convention that Akira and Jin were using. Did Aimi ever give herself a name before everything went tits up? He knew she eventually took Jin's name when everything was said and done, but he never kept any tabs on her after he ran.

"Alright then. Now, as I was saying, each of these villains were a rare example of the pure embodiment of one of these Echoed Mind was trauma. Their true name was Fujita Jin, and they-"

"Majima-sensei!" Holy shit, Ashido is actually raising her hand in his class to ask a question. He guessed that Izuku's study session with her yesterday did more for her confidence than he'd thought it would. Okay, act natural, just acknowledge her question.

"Yes, Ashido, do you have a question?" Nailed it.

"Is this the same Jin that you're always talking about?" Goddamnit, at least she's asking questions. And seeing how old he was, that's technically a legitimate question. Judging by the look on the faces of Kaminari and Ojiro, she wasn't the only one wondering about that.

"No, my old friend Jin and Fujita Jin were not the same person, but that was a good question regardless." Majima Kokiri, helping boost student morale. Didn't think that would ever be a thing in his life. "Either way, Fujita started as a young child with an immensely powerful telepathy quirk. When used, it would implant a single thought in the victims mind that would echo on an endless loop. This thought would grow more powerful as time would pass, until it would completely consume the victims entire thought process. It would drive them to madness, and depending on what the implanted thought was, they would become more frantic and aggressive in an attempt to remove the thought. Fujita would implant within his victims incredibly violent urges and hostile intentions, which would drive them to commit increasingly violent crimes as they tried to remove the horrors he would give to them."

"No one was able to connect these strings of random crimes and murders until Fujita was already an adult, but once they realized that it was a quirk user that was responsible, they started to do some digging. And boy, the shit they found was like something from the most terrifying Stephen King novel." Yep, damn this generation, not knowing all the good horror writers. Wait, Sero looks pretty excited. He knew about King? There's a few conversations to be had there, if that's the case. "When they looked through the registry, which was very limited at the time, they managed to narrow it down and they eventually got themselves some information, none of which looked good. In and out of orphanages and foster homes, reports that he had been abused both physically and sexually, multiple hospital visits. It was a mess. The boy had been broken, unmade, and the only thing left was a violent husk that lashed out and everyone around him. He was traumatized, and he acted without goal or reason, simply reacting to a world that was made too harsh for him. "

Some of the students were starting to look a bit pale, which was good. This was an important topic. The world is fucked up, and Aizawa could use some help in making sure these kids understand that. "The second classification is career, and back in the day, nobody had a better criminal career than All or Nothing. Hell, to this day, he remains at the top of whatever fucked up scoreboards that exist for this type of shit. A hitman for hire, All or Nothing had a very weak quirk that was put to a dangerous use. All he could do was nullify weak electrical fields. Couldn't make them, couldn't control them, he could only nullify them. Altogether, not that dangerous. Hell, it's actually almost completely harmless. That was until he found out that he could nullify the weak electrical force that held together atoms. No electrical field, the atoms fall apart, which means that the molecules fall apart, so on and so forth. He would touch his victims and disables this force, which would turn them into a pile of dust. All he had to do was touch them, anywhere. Walking down the street, alone in their house, in the halls of their workplace. He was quick, he was efficient, and he was the best there was."

"So, how did they catch him, Majima-sensei?" Wow, even invisa-girl was asking questions, wasn't today just swell. Then again, this was probably the most interesting lecture he's ever given. Wasn't he supposed to be talking about arms dealing today? Back to the subject at hand, he looked at Hagakure, or whatever.

"Whoever said he was caught?" Eyes went wide all around at that little tidbit. "Over a course of 37 years, All or Nothing killed an estimated 10,000 people, both innocent civilians, police officers, politicians, pro heroes, and even a fair number of villains. After the 37th year, there were no further reports of any homicides that matched his modus operandi. He disappeared, no longer took any jobs, and is believed to have enjoyed a quiet retirement before eventually dying of natural causes."

He gave the class a moment to let that sink in before he moved on. "The last classification is power. What I mean by this is the desire for power in its purest state. Not a desire to rule, not a desire to cause harm, or to destroy, but straightforward, untainted, simple power. Power, simply for the sake of having it. And no one in the last 200 years has ever displayed this desire so purely, than All for One." Again, Izuku seemed strangely interested about this one. There's no way he's heard about this guy, he's been dead for a long, long time. "I am not at liberty to tell you what his quirk was. Not only was it purposely scrubbed from the annals of history for a damn good reason, I truly don't think that most of you would be able to understand his quirk. I'm not insulting your intelligence." That last part was said as he held up a hand, as Iida, Yaoyorozu, and even Bakugou started to argue with him. "It has nothing to do with how smart you are, but about how you were raised. This society has taught all of you a few base rules that can never, ever be broken, no matter what. The power that All for One held spits in the face of just about every single one of these rules."

"His true name has been lost to time, hell I'm probably the only one who knows what it was, and that's only because I did a few jobs for him back before he came up with the name. All you need to know, is that All for One was probably the greatest villain to have ever existed. His mere presence brought even the mightiest heroes to their knees, his views on philosophy could topple even the best arguments crafted by the world's leading scholars, and the power he wielded granted him the unofficial title… Of the world's Symbol of Evil." There we go. His students looked much more than simply scared, the looked horrified. Scarred, even. "He possessed a desire for power that could rival even the most determined man, and he would plunge his soul into the blackest, vilest pits of the last and most horrific circles of hell in order to achieve his goals."

No one asked him. No one asked about the fate of such a monster. They were too scared to know the answer. They've been through enough today, so he'll cut them a break. "Midoriya," He nodded at the boy, catching his attention, "What do you think happened to All for One?"

"He… Got away, didn't he? Just like All or Nothing, didn't he?" The boy was shaking like a leaf, as was a fair number of his other students. Hell, even Bakugou seemed to be pretty freaked out. But of course, he can't tell them that Midoriya was right. If these kids knew that a monster like All for One might still be running around, then word might get out that he's still kicking, and it would cause a panic. He hates doing it, especially when he's talking about important stuff, but he's gotta lie. So, what should he tell them? Make something up? Tell a partial truth, and just withhold some of the really important stuff? He _very obviously_ can't talk about his own involvement in that whole mess. He'd get more than fired, he'd probably get arrested. Alright, partial truth it was.

"Thankfully, no." The whole class looked at him confused. "The hero society, at the time, was still just an idea. The hero system that was in place at the time was just an experiment. It wasn't cemented until one hero, greater than any who had ever walked the Earth, would one day kill All for One. That heroes name has also been removed from history, at the request of his fiancee, as the hero himself had died in his effort to take down All for One. Just like with everything else, I'm gonna keep that hero's name a secret. But this time, I'm doing it out of respect for the sacrifice of that brave hero."

They were quiet. Every last one of them, as quiet as the dead. Majima sat at his desk, taking a look at his now dried notes. Oh hey, they were supposed to be talking about how seemingly useless quirks could be used for evil in the hands of villains. That would have been a good topic to talk about. Hell, Majima could have had fun with that topic. Damnit, if only Yamada hadn't fucked up his notes, then maybe he would have been able to teach these kids something useful today. The bell rang, and his class quietly shuffled out the door. He took a drink of his now cold coffee.

He was going to get chewed the _fuck_ out by Nezu later, he could already tell.


	8. Short Trips and Shorter Memories

Can't one day go by without something going wrong in Majima's life? Apparently, just yesterday there was a villain attack on the students when they were supposed to be doing some sort of rescue training. Majima was supposed to be there helping out the other teachers, but he had promised Izuku that he'd go back to Bandō and look through some of his old stuff. The kid wanted to see some pictures of some of the original quirk users, and it had taken some time to find his old albums. Even then, he had to separate the ones that had himself, Akira, Jin and Aimi in them, seeing as that would probably raise a few questions that he didn't want to answer. So, since he wasn't around to help out, Aizawa got his ass handed to him, as did 13 apparently. What does this mean exactly?

It means that Izuku is a fucking idiot and broke his fucking bones again.

"Seriously, kid, if you keep doing this, your ma is gonna take you out of the school. I won't be able to help you if she does, you know that, right?" The kid wilts under his gaze as Ashido starts to snicker at the boy's plight. Majima pulls out a cigarette, hoping to catch a fucking break today, and lo and behold, his fucking, lighter is empty. Great, super, fantastic! He snatched the other lighter from Ashido's hand, angrily lighting his ciga- What? He looked at the pink zebra-striped lighter in his hand, then back up at Ashido. He held up the lighter, "You wanna explain this to me, kid?"

At the very least, she had the good graces to look embarrassed. Izuku looked a bit confused too. "Please don't tell the other teachers, Majima-sensei." She said to him, growing a bit nervous, "I know that you can't smoke on campus, but I don't know if it's against the rules to smoke at all."

"Pretty sure it's not? I really don't care either way, your life not mine and all that, but just be careful. Don't smoke too much." He then looked over at the problem child. "You knew about this, boy?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone, sir."

"Good, keep your promises. Trust is important." He stood up from his desk, stretching his back. "I'm heading to the corner store across the way, gonna grab a snack. Want anything?"

"Ooh, gummy worms!" Ashido called out, while Izuku just shook his head.

Majima walked out into the hall, thankful that the rest of the students have left so he wouldn't have to stop smoking. He made his way through the security door and out to the crosswalk. Is that Uraraka? He walked up next to his other student, greeting her while they waited for the signal to cross the street. "What's up, kid? I'd figure you'd be halfway home at this point, what's got ya stickin' around school?"

"Oh, Majima-sensei. It's nothing too important, I just had some questions for Yamada-sensei about the test on friday. Actually, can I ask you a few questions about monday's lecture? I was hoping you could explain something to me before your test on thursday." Man, he just can't catch a break today, can he? Wait, he told them they'd have a test on thursday? Damnit, now he has to write up one of those! Oh, she wanted him to explain something, right? He can't say no, Nezu has been on his case ever since he almost broke all those classified-information laws. He has to be on his best behavior, so fine.

"Alright, walk with me. I'm headin' to the store for some stuff, you can keep me company." She nodded, walking across the street with him and following him into the store.

"So, you told us that villains who act for pleasure or desire are easier to be swayed towards an act of career villainy, but only in situations where the paid actions would fit within their own goals." Pretty sure that's not how he worded, but whatever. They walked into the store, where Majima waved at the clerk, and then made his way towards the drinks section.

"Well, in a way. A good example would be the Hero Killer: Stain." Uraraka shuddered a bit at the mention of that name, but the teacher pushed forward, "If he was contacted by a third party group who desired his assistance with, let's say, capturing heroes, he might be persuaded to accept the offer, seeing as he himself has a similar goal. However, that union would be unstable due to their varying different end goal. The third party might want to keep the heroes alive for many reasons. Information, extortion, experimentation. Stain, however, only wishes to kill or maim them, and would likely act upon his desire despite the wishes of his employers." Oh sweet, they had vanilla-flavored milk here? He hasn't seen any of that in years. Grabbing a few of those sonsabitches. He moved away from the drinks and moved over to the snacks. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"What about trauma villains? Those who do not have a clear goal, but-"

"Trauma villains don't act with a goal, but more with a lack of one, if that makes any sense." Judging by the look on her face, he guessed it didn't. He threw a bag of chips at her. "Hold these for me. Alright, think of it this way. You are training to be a hero. You wake up, you train, you go to sleep. Simple. All of your actions are pushing you towards an ultimate goal. Someone who has been traumatized to the extent of the Echoed Mind is no longer being motivated by a goal, but of some basic desire that has consumed them. He didn't have any reason to cause the violence that he did, but he didn't know what else to do. He was empty, hollowed, and without purpose in life."

There we go, there's a look of something on her face. Majima grabbed the bag of gummy worms that Ashido wanted, as well as a small can of walnuts for Izuku. Might as well get the kid some protein for his strength training.

"So, if someone had found the Echoed Mind, and gave him some kid of a goal to work towards, like using his quirk to help amnesia patients, he might not have gone down the path of villainy?" Damnit, she's going backwards. Hopeful thinking, but backwards.

"Not… Quite? It's rather difficult to explain, especially when I'm not paying too much attention to the conversation. Plus, I'm not a doctor and I'm totally not certified to say anything for certain. However, it's less of that, and more like damage control. The Echoed Mind had been traumatized since birth, and he might have been beyond emotional help, but there could have been a possibility that he could have at least been rendered non-violent. But I knew the Echoed Mind personally, and I can tell you that he was too far gone to be helped, especially in a world that hated quirks."

Uraraka helped him carry his food over to the counter, where he paid for everything and left the store. She thanked him for his help and made her way to the station, while Majima headed back to the school. He opened the door to his office and- The hell was their problem? Izuku and Ashido were bright red in the face, well Ashido was a darker pink but same thing, and they both seemed super nervous about something. He was missing something, wasn't he? Alright, time for a little test. He put his bags on his desk and threw Ashido her candy. Just before he sat down, he made a show of checking his pockets and saying, "Aw, damnit, I think I left my wallet at the store. Alright, hold on guys, I'll be right back." Alright, plan set. He'll just wait outside in the hall for a few minutes and use time stop. He'll be able to walk back into the room and catch an eye of whatever they were-

"Majima-sensei!"

-Aaaand, he lost his train of thought. He gave an annoyed huff, looking to his left and seeing Kendo walking up to him. Oh great, another student wanting to talk to him. Man, this is bullshit, he just wants to drink his fuckin' milk. Waste of his time, dealing with stupid ass kids and their dumb questions.

Kendo gave him a strange look, "Are you okay, sensei? I just wanted to ask you a question about your-"

"Look, I probably shouldn't have even given that lecture on monday, so any questions you have should probably go to the principal. Don't want to get myself into any more trouble than I already have."

"I… Just wanted to ask about your old friends." Oh, shit, well. That changes things. He really shouldn't talk about that. Not without writing down like, a script or something. The whole thing tends to make him uncomfortable, except if he mentions one of them in like, an anecdote or something. She was staring at him, waiting for him to answer. This is gonna be tough to say.

"Why do you want to hear about that, kid? They're not important, just an old man talking about things that don't matter anymore." Man, he had to be how old now? Almost 300, yeah?

"It's just that Ibara-san noticed that you always seem to be sad when you mention your old friends. Maybe we could help you out a little bit, sir?" Kendo's a good kid, probably his favorite in 1-B. That class always seems to be lagging behind 1-A, and quite a few of them are pretty bummed out by it. Plus, the Sports Festival is next week, right? He should give these guys a little gift, something that he doesn't give to 1-A.

"I, uh… I'll tell you what. Remind me next week, I'll tell your class some stories about some of my friends. Nothing about Jin, Akira, or Aimi, though. I'm not really… Ready, to talk to so many people about them. But there's still quite a few stories that I have with guys like Ueno, or Arai. Play your cards right, and keep that Monoma guy at a safe distance from me, and I just might tell Class 1-B about some of the other original villains." She nodded and made her way down the hall, leaving Majima alone in the hall.

Why was he out here again? It had something to do with time stop, right? He snapped his fingers, looking around for _whatever_. He sighed and walked back into his office, where- Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Well, Ashido is tracing the scars on Izuku's hands, so he guesses there's something going on there. He should mess with them. He sat down at his desk and opened a bag of chips, throwing a handful in his mouth as he propped his feet up on his desk. He snapped again and watched the two of them for a minute. Yeah, they're definitely together. With an extra loud crunch his two students jumped out of their skin in surprise, both a complete stuttering mess while Majima laughed his ass off.


	9. Lectures and Stories

So, the UA Sports Festival happened. He ended up watching with Inko at her place, watching her fall apart as Izuku did his normal dumb bullshit. He's gonna be giving that kid a detention when he sees him on monday. Apparently he's got a date sunday afternoon? Something about Ashido helping him fix his bandages because he's a hopeless fuck. Majima might have added that last bit himself, but his displeasure of everyone around him continues to persist and grow. He also dropped his mask on his way back to his apartment, which shattered on contact with the ground? Which idiot decided to make a fucking mask out of fucking porcelain! It's a ceramic mask that he's meant to be fighting in, what if he gets punched in the face, is he supposed to just take the hit? Luckily, shards of ceramic in his eyes would affect him less than it would anyone else, but his point stands.

Now he has to wait for that name-stealing Power Loader guy to get him a new mask. In the meantime, he now has to deal with the problem that stands before him, bouncing on their feet as they held a notebook in front of them. "I'm not giving you an autograph, guy. Leave me alone." He'd just wanted to grab some food before his next class, but he'd been stopped on his way back by some fanboy asking for his autograph. He pushed past the guy, his lunch growing colder as his patience grew shorter. C'mon, he has to deal with class 1-B later, he has enough bullshit scheduled for today, he doesn't need this. He still hasn't mentally prepared himself for the dumb shit he was about to tell a group of children. Seriously, fuck coin flips, he's never once gotten heads. Now he has to give another class nightmares for a week.

Eh, they'll be fine.

When he got back to his office, class 1-B was already there waiting for him. So fuck that fanboy, now he'd have to deal with Nezu later. Seriously, how the hell did that guy know about him, wasn't he supposed to be a secret? He sat down at his desk, pulling his food out of his bag as he started the class. "Alright, so I never at lunch, so you're gonna have to deal with me eating throughout this class. Don't like it, well, there's the door. Also" He took a bite of his sandwich, continuing to talk with his mouth full, "I'm about to tell you guys some fucked up stuff, so if you've got a weak stomach or something, get out." Surprisingly, none of them moved. He definitely wasn't being as tough about this as he's supposed to be. "I'm talking about my definition of fucked up. This is the kind of stuff that would make Toxic Chainsaw look like a playground bully." There we go, Ibara's startin' to look a bit pale. He'll have to pull her aside after class, have a talk with her. Heroes live a tough life, and Ibara seems to have always held a certain love of all life. He needs to make sure she's still prepared for the cruelty of the hero industry, and if she is, then it's his responsibility to make sure she's handling everything alright.

"Alright, you've got your choice of villains today. Should I tell you about the Nuclear Villain: Maltruant, or Eviscera, a mass murderer who quite literally bathed in the blood of hundreds? Raise of hands for Maltruant?" The class took a quiet minute to come to terms with what he'd just said, while Majima took advantage by taking a few bites of his lunch. Slowly, about 12 hands went up for Maltruant, meaning that he won the little poll. Good, the kids are learning that the past holds a metric fuck ton of horrible stories. Unfortunately for them, Majima has access to each and every one of them.

"Okay, Maltruant was an early one, pretty sure he was in the 4th generation? Destroyed a few cities. And an island. His quirk, Nuclear Form, resulted in his entire body being a walking talking nuclear reactor, essentially being made of radiation, meaning that if he wanted to safely interact with other humans, he was forced to lock himself inside of a giant lead suit that contained the intense radiation he generated. The only outlet on the suit was in the center of the chestplate, where the government would siphon out the excess radiation to power cities, essentially creating a renewable energy source. However, seeing as the government had to shoulder the costs of both developing his suit as well as finding a safe way to keep him from overloading with his own energy and causing a meltdown, they refused to compensate him for the power the took from him. Understandably, he was extremely upset about this." He took a drink while he pointed towards Kendo, who had their arm raised to ask a question.

"If we can assume that Maltruant was locked within this suit, one that was designed to contain all of his power, then how did he cause all of the destruction that you say he did?"

Majima had thought her question would be longer, so he'd stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, meaning he was now chewing as fast as he could so he could answer. Choking down his food, he said, "The outlet, at the center of the chestplate, was used as a valve by the government to collect the power that he created. However, Maltruant found that if he focused his power at the center of this valve, he was able to forcibly open it, generating a beam of highly concentrated nuclear energy that decimated anything it was aimed at. Through this method, he was able destroy multiple small towns, but he was still held within the normal restrictions of the containment suit, such as limited mobility."

Tetsutetsu had a question, let's hope it's not as annoying as all his other questions. "So who took this guy down, sir? Someone had to have beat this guy into the dust, right?"

"Eventually, yeah. Took about 15 years to do it, but they got him eventually. This is still relatively early into the global acceptance of the hero society, so there weren't that many heroes that were powerful enough to handle something like this. Multiple local heroes were killed whenever he attacked, as they just weren't strong enough, or had the right kind of quirk to combat him. The real heavy hitters were few and far between, and the government had them working other missions at the time. Hell, Maltruant killed the first two that were sent after him. I don't know why, but the first person they sent after him was the Firework Hero: Festivity. She used her quirk Firework to launch multiple high-yield fireworks at him. Good idea, until you realize that your target is trapped inside of a lead-lined suit of super armour. After a day of bombarding Maltruant with her rockets, Festivity was killed when he manage to cut down the building that she had stationed herself on top of. Apparently, Maltruant didn't have as much fun as she did that day, as her body was found violently beaten and disfigured."

"The second hero they sent was another woman, the Hero for All: Okoye the Brave, an African woman with an, at the time, unbelievably power and strength enhancement quirk. She fought and died to Maltruant as well, however she was a bit more successful. She was fast enough to avoid his attacks, and strong enough to break through the containment suit, but she also succeeded in breaking the lock on the suit. Freed from his prison, Maltruant was finally able to access the full extentent of his power, which included flight, focused nuclear beams, and able to detonate himself in a large scale atomic explosion. It was that last one that killed Okoye, and, as was originally thought, Maltruant himself. Unfortunately, it only put him out of commision for a few months, and he was back on his bullshit in no time at all."

"But yes, hard head, someone was eventually able to get him. In fact, it was actually Okoye's named successor who took him down for good. The Hero for All: Ultraman, would eventually become what would have been the All Might of his time. He had an incredibly powerful strength enhancement quirk, that seemed to grow stronger as time went by, but had a very damaging side effect. Ultraman's quirk, Blood-Fuelled Enhancement, allowed him to bulk up and achieve a level of strength that had never been seen before. But, this enhancement would slowly drain him of his own blood, meaning that he could only perform his duty as a hero for like… I dunno, it was like 1 pint every 15 minutes? He could safely work for about an hour a day before it started to get risky. Any more than and hour 15, and he'd die. Ultraman and Maltruant fought on one of Hawaii's 8 main islands, and- What is it Monoma?"

The Copy quirk user seemed smug when he said, "Majima-sensei, Hawaii only has 7 islands. Have you forgotten that in your old age?"

"Smug little prick. If you'd listened to the end, you'd realize that it has 7 islands now. That's because the largest island, the Island of Hawai'i, was destroyed in its entirety during the fight between Ultraman and Maltruant. Ultraman was finally able to put the Nuclear Villain down for good, but he contracted severe radiation poisoning as a result. He died a few days after the fight, and the mantle of Hero for All was passed on to his successor, the Hero for All: Wilfre, with his quirk, Atomic Flame." The bell rang, signalling the end of his class. He let them all leave, but he made sure that Ibara stayed behind. There's some things that they need to talk about, and he'll make sure that she has a note for her next class.

"Alright kid." He sat down at his desk, taking a drink of water. These lectures always killed his throat. "What's up? Kendo was telling me that you're worrying about me, and I saw you look a bit pale when you realized what today's lesson was gonna be about. So talk now, or I can give you a detention and we can talk then. Your choice."

"I'm not a fool, sensei. I understand that in our society, and in your prof-"

"I'm not a hero."

"The hero profession, is one that is soaked in violence. I just don't feel comfortable being involved in that violence." Majima started laughing at that bullshit, making Ibara look at him in hurt.

"Kid, I'm gonna tell you a story, and it's not one of the horror stories I usually tell you guys." She seemed to calm down a bit at his assurance that she won't have any more nightmares and continued,. Oh man, this was going to be tough. "A long time ago, I had a friend. He was my closest friend, in the whole wide world. Henka Akira, was his name, and he had a younger brother, Jin. Those two, oh let me tell you, they couldn't have been more different. Jin was always trying to help people, getting himself put in the hospital every other week because he was trying to help someone. But Akira, he was a great man. He was a terrible, horrible man, but he was a great man. Now the four of us, myself, Jin, Akira, and Jin's girlfriend, Aimi, we found something. Something, that could have made us gods. And we each reacted to it differently."

"Akira embraced it, used it, and became more of a monster with every passing day. Jin was influenced by it, and spent every day after standing against it, fighting until it eventually killed him. Aimi tried to stand with Jin, but it was too much for her, and she hid herself away from all of the pain and the suffering."

"But what about you sensei?" Ibara asked.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrow at her, a smirk playing at his lips. "Me? Oh, I did what I always do. I ran. I ran and I ran, and I've never stopped running. I don't… Entirely remember, what I was so scared of, but, I know that Akira did something that… I, I don't know. It's gone, all my memory of it is just… Gone."

"Why did you tell me all of this, sensei?"

Why did he tell her all of this? He was supposed to help overcome this fear of violence that she had but now? He stood up and made his way over to her. "You can't focus on your training if you spend all your time worrying about a sad old man. No, I'm not fine, but I haven't been fine for a while. I'll manage." He made to ruffled her hair, but he ended up just prickling himself on her vines. Whoops. "Go on to class. I have some things that I need to think about. We'll work on that little violence phobia you have some other time." She bowed and left his office, leaving him alone. He sighed, sitting back down in his chair. He should really sort his shit out, shouldn't he? He also needs to talk to All Might, figure out if he's the 8th Hero for All. He lost track of the title after Wilfre, and he's got a feeling that All Might might be a good place to start looking.


	10. Dreams

The only thing that existed was pain. All encompassing, muscle-spasming, bone-rattling pain.

How drunk was he? No, this wasn't a hangover headache. He's had enough of those to be able to know the difference, and this was certainly _much worse_ than a hangover. Oh god, please tell him he wasn't addicted to meth again, that was a nightmare to get off of. He didn't even have Arai around anymore to keep him clean while he recovered. But, still, what the hell happened? Majima hadn't felt this shitty in a decade. Was he on a bed? Sure isn't his bed, he never slept on anything this soft. He prefered more firm mattresses, but this felt like he was sleeping on a big fluffy cloud. Whose bed was this?

"Kokiri, get up before you're late for work." Who the hell said that? No one calls him by his first name, not anymore. He opened his eyes and-

Oh.

Oh god.

"A-Aimi?" There she was. Short and petite, just like he'd remembered, long black hair. She had eyes as green as the deepest forest, and she was… Not… Dead. How was she here? She died, hundreds of years ago. Didn't she? What's goi-

A pillow hit his face, hard, knocking him completely off of the bed. Her usual green lightning faded away as she smirked at him. "Finally getting off your ass, huh? Come on, let's get some breakfast in us before it's too late." She walked out of the room, acting like she hadn't just woken up from a 200 year dirt nap.

"What the fuck…?" Yeah, that summarized this scenario pretty well. He stood up and took a quick peek outside. He was in Osaka, that much he could tell in an instant. He'd never forget that skyline. There were billboards and ads for products he hasn't seen in centuries, there wasn't a single visible mutation type quirk in sight, and everything looked so… Old. He made his way out of the room and down the steps, holding his head the whole way.

It was a dream. All of it, he'd imagined it all. Midoriya. Ibara. Iida, Shoji, Kendo, even Bakugo. Had he really dreamed all of it? All of them? The whole of hero society? None of it had ever… Even existed.

…

What was that? Was that a… That was a voice, wasn't it? He looked around the small living room, trying to find where that voice had come from, but the television was off. The only sounds were someone moving in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, looking around for Aimi. She couldn't have been real, could she?

"Hey, what's with that frown? You're over there looking like Mister Grumpy." He looked to his left and- Yeah, she was still there. Alive and well. Was she wearing one of his shirts? "Come on, lighten up a bit. I made you eggs, hurry and eat them before she wakes up." He sat down, looking at the plate of eggs in front of him. She? Who was Aimi talking about? When was this supposed to be? His head hurt like crazy, like someone was slowly pushing a nail right into his temples. He couldn't focus on anything. He wasn't hungry, not in the slightest. She was saying something, looking at him weird. He tried to force everything back into focus.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Kokiri asked her, making her frown.

"I was asking if you were feeling alright, but I think that just answered my question. I guess you're not going in to work today?" Work. Work, work, where did he work? He was a… Teacher, wasn't he? Yeah, he taught at the high school a few streets over. How had he forgotten that? He was there every day, even on the weekends. That's when he had those special classes for his quirked students. They were too afraid to come to class during the week, so he made sure that he'd be at his office during the weekends, so that they could still get an education. He was the only quirked teacher at the school, but only his quirked students knew that.

"No, no, I don't think I can go in today. There's too much I have to think about."

…

Fuck, there it was again. There's a voice coming from somewhere, like its whispering something right into his-

"Really? And just what does the Great Majima Kokiri, the Bear of Bandō, Slayer of Men and Stopper of Time, need to think about." She was mocking him, and he should be mad. But everything just felt… Wrong, like he shouldn't be here. The tv was on now, playing the news. Something about a school, for heroes. His head hurt, it was only getting worse. "Ko, are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor? You look miserable."

"I'm fine, I just, uh… How old am I?" God, that was pathetic. How could a dream fuck him up this badly. He's not a child anymore, he should be able to figure out what was fantasy and what was reality.

She looked at him, confused. "How do you forget your own age, Kokiri? Your birthday is next week, you'll be 40. Not that that matters much to you, you haven't aged since we met." That's right. He hasn't aged since he turned 27. His quirk kept him locked at the moment of his prime. He can't changed, at all. For better or worse.

"I just… I had a dream that's really fucked me up, that's all. I'll be fine in a bit, I just have to think about some stuff. Don't mind me."

Aimi sighed, looking sad about something. "Stop that, Ko, you always do this."

"Do what?"

"You never talk, you never tell me about your problems. Not since Jin died." He flinched at that. That was still real. Jin was still gone. Akira was still running around, doing who knows what. And Aimi?

"How's your quirk?" She raised a brow at this, firing up her quirk for a second. Her face was cast into shadow, and green lightning began to arc off of her. It was just like Jin's. She was a late bloomer, just like Kokiri. Her body had to enter a prime physical state in order to utilize her quirk. She started training shortly after Jin died, but she never told him why. She was able to fire up her quirk not long after she started. "It's fine, like always. I don't understand why you keep asking me about it."

"You know me, Aimi, I worry a lot about nothing." She gave him an odd look, but shrugged her shoulders anyway, seeming to accept his answer. But something else was bothering him. "You remind me of someone I had a dream about." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was true. It reminded him of Izuku. The constant training, their strength, their drive for justice. It was the same.

…

The sound, the voices, those annoying ass voices, he hears them but he can't find them. They're there, he knows they are, calling to him, trying t-

"Oh really?" She put her chin in her hands, listening to him talk. She would have to leave for work soon, but she was still giving him her time and attention. This felt nice. He _should_ talk to her more. But that dream? That's a whole lot of baggage that even he didn't want to go in to.

"You were dead. Iwata was dead. Ueno was dead. You had all died, and I was all alone, 200 years from now. I was still a teacher." She laughed at that part, and even he managed a short small chuckle. "Heroes were everywhere. Everyone had a quirk, and the whole of society was centered around heroes and villains. There are schools that taught young children how to be heroes, trained them. It was like Jin had created a paradise. Oh, he would have loved it. The ideals of justice and kindness being taught to every child of every generation, he would have wept like a bitch." Now she was openly laughing, and he joined her. For just a moment, everything felt normal. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

A phone was ringing, and Aimi looked at her cell phone with a frown. " Oh man, that's the office number. They must be calling me in early. I guess Ogawa still has the flu, poor guy."

"I'm telling you about the scary dream I had last night, _I'm the poor guy!_ " Seriously, he's open to sharing his feelings for once and she brushes him off, that cold-hearted bitch.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You can tell me all about your dream when I get back." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I have to go to work, try to feel better. Oh, and make sure you wake Kori up soon, she should be getting hungry." With that she rushed out the door, going to whatever job she had. What was she again, an accountant? No, not an accountant, she was the opposite of that, right? Yeah, she was a hero. Oh man, what was her hero name again, it was always really cool. She took Jin's name, didn't she?. The mighty On-

…

Fucking hell, that's starting to get really annoying! Seriously, what was that? That was his name, someone was calling his name, weren't they? Whenever he figures out who, he's gonna kick their as-

A cry came from upstairs, scaring the shit out of Kokiri. Was that a baby? Why was there a baby in his house, he didn't have any children. That dream fucked him up pretty bad, sure, but he'd fucking know if he'd had a kid. That's not something you just forget. That crying was pretty annoying, though, he should probably go check that out. He got off of the couch and made his way upstairs, the crying pausing for a second before starting up again. He used it to find which room it was coming from, walking in and- Yep, that's a crib. Whose kid was this? He walked over to the crib and looked inside, where a little girl stared up at him. She looked just like Aimi, but she had… His… Eyes…

Majima bolted up and leaned to the side, vomiting onto the floor. Luckily, it seemed that Izuku managed to take a step back in time to not get spla-

Wait, Izuku?!

"Oh fuck me, what the hell is happening, kid?" His head was hurting even more now than it was before, and his vision was blurry. Izuku ran out of the, what was this, a hospital room? He came back later with Chiyo, who started to immediately poke at him and ask him questions. "Hold on, you crazy bitch, just give me a minute, alright? Gah, the fuck happened, let's start with that."

She looked at him, upset with his choice of words but decided to answer him anyway. "One of the students in the business course has a memory quirk, that plunges the victim into a comatose state where they are forced to relive an earlier memory. According to the student, the stress of her classes, combined with you suddenly appearing in front of her- Probably from using Time Stop- Caused her to use her quirk on you by accident. You've been here in my office for the last few days."

"Days? That's not right, my body resets itself every 24 hours, that's part of my quirk."

"Izuku, dear, could you clean up Majima-san's mess for me?" She asked the green haired boy, gesturing to the puddle on the ground. Turning back to her patient, she said "Well, does your quirk affect your memory at all?"

"Well it sure doesn't _help_ me remember jack shit, if that's what you mean."

"It's not, and watch your language around the students, Majima-san." She wrote something down on her clipboard, "Now, are you experiencing any other memory problems?"

"Just a headache, nothing worse than my usual hangover."

"I thought Nezu-sama told you that talk like around the students is prohibited!"

"Oh please, Izuku knows what I'm about, don't you, kid?"

Izuku nodded, throwing away the paper towels he'd been using to clean the floor. "Majima-sensei has been a family friend since I was 8, Chiyo-sensei. I'm used to these kinds of things from him."

"Well, I'll go and get you some painkillers for your headache, Majima. Izuku-kun, thanks for helping me these last few days, and make sure the others know that I'm gracious towards them, too."

"Yes ma'am"

"Wait a minute, what others? Who else would help you look after me?" That confused Majima more than anything else, and _that's_ fucking saying something.

"Oh, Iida-kun, Shoji-kun, and Ibara-chan. Iida-kun was worried that you wouldn't be well enough to finish your lectures about the original United Nations Hero League, and was making sure that the notes you left on your desk were well organized." Majima guessed that made sense, not like Izuku would lie to him. 'Sides, that sounds like something Iida would do.

"Alright, what about the others? I haven't talked with Shoji one-on-one, so I don't know why he'd care, and I thought Ibara was busy preparing for her internship?"

"Shoji-kun is the one who carried you to the nurse's office, so he felt that it was partly his responsibility to make sure that you were recovering."

Majima leaned in close, trying to make sure Chiyo couldn't hear him. "Remind me to buy that guy a drink. Or give him a perfect score on his next assignment, whichever comes first."

Izuku nodded and carried on, "As for Ibara-chan, her internship ended a few days ago. She's come to check on you a few times a day since she got back. She never told me why, but she said that it was personal."

"Wait, your internships are over?" The boy nodded, "How fucking long was I out?!"

"2 Weeks." Chiyo answered from over at her desk.

"You said I was out for a few days, you bitch!"

"I may have lied a bit, because I knew you'd overreact when you woke up."

"Oh, so when _I_ lie, I get bitched at by Nezu for nearly 20 minutes. But when _you_ lie, I just have to take it like an underpaid hooker!"

"Majima!"

"Fuck you, I'm mad!"

"Get out of my office! No painkillers for you, you can live with your headache!"

"Whatever! Thank you for watching my body!" With that, Majima stomped out of Chiyo's office, dragging Izuku with him. Fuck, he needed a light. Oh, but what do you know, he never replaced the flint on his lighter with the new one he'd ordered, so fuck that plan he guessed. He glanced at Izuku, "Please, just this once, tell me that I've been enough of a bad influence on you for you to start carrying a lighter?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Majima-san." Damn, there goes that plan. How the hell has he not started carrying a lighter, 80% of his time is spent hanging around one of two smokers! Aw, whatever, he just shrugs it off and starts leading Izuku down the hall. He checked his phone, which one of his four visitors had been nice enough to put on the charger for him, and saw that it was only midday. That means that 1-A must be in the middle of it's lunch period, which makes sense. That's the only reasonable reason that Izuku could have been in the nurse's office, at least, you know, when he wasn't injured himself. But there was something else that was bothering him.

"Hey kid, you've known me long enough to quit using my last name. Just call me Kokiri."

Izuku raised his brows a bit, "Are you sure, Ma-Uh, Kokiri-san."

"Yeah, that sounds a bit better. Now get back to the cafeteria, kid. My class is cancelled for today, I have some shit I need to work out."

With a nod of the head and a quick, "Yes sensei!", Izuku ran off, leaving Majima alone to think about the shit he'd seen in that dream. That memory. He hadn't remembered any of that, but now it was crystal clear in his mind. He's gonna need quite a few bottles of Johnnie Walker to fall asleep tonight, ain't he?


	11. Sparring

"Why are you coming to me about this?" Like, he gets it, a sparring club was a good idea, but shouldn't Kirishima go to one of his teachers that gives them practical classes? Admittedly, Majima _should_ be helping Yagi and Aizawa, but Nezu hasn't bitched at him to do it yet, so he wasn't going to start.

"Because I went to All Might, but he said that he was too busy to be our sponsor, and Aizawa told me that you aren't in charge of a club yet, which means that you can't say no." Aizawa, you prick! He was really hoping that everyone had forgotten that little detail of his contract, but damnit, why'd he have to be such a good teacher.

"Fine, you have other members for this shit show?"

"Yes sir! Myself, Bakugo, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asui are the ones who signed up for it."

"That's it? Huh, you'd figure there'd be more than that."

"I just asked enough people to have the minimum of five."

"Makes sense. Why are you trying to start this up, anyway? Where'd the idea come from?"

"Well, the final exams are in a few weeks, and we still don't know what we're going up against for the practical part of it. There's a chance that we might have to solve a problem without our quirks, or be forced to fight without them."

"Well, at least you've thought this through a little bit." He sighed loudly, standing up from his seat at his desk. "I would like to let you know, Kirishima, that not only is this a stupid idea, but it is an idea so stupid that you have my support 100%." Majima smirked when Kirishima started to cheer, not knowing what the time stopper's next move was. "But!" He leaned in close to the redhead, his smirk growing into a wicked smile, "I want in."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five of his students stood in front of him, decked out in their gym uniforms. It was early on a saturday, so Majima was still kind of drunk. Let's hope Asui wouldn't judge him for that, her bluntness cuts deep sometimes. He cleared his throat before he started, "Alright, bitches, here's the deal. I'm hungover, and I frankly, don't care for… Roughly 60% of you, 40% on a good day. So, let's just go over a few things."

"First things first, no quirks. Uraraka, since you don't really control when your quirk activates, I got some gloves for you from the nurse's office. Kirishima, no hardening, Midoriya, no bone-breaking, and if you blow something up, Bakugo, I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, asshole!" This little shit just doesn't know when to quit, does he? Fine, Majima has an idea to deal with this shit.

"Alright then, you're with me shit-stain. The rest of you, choose a partner."

They both got into position while Majima took his shirt off, trying to ignore the looks his tattoos got him. Man, sometimes he regrets getting this thing. Seriously, the kids knew he was a villain, that's fine, but he had kind of wanted to keep the yakuza thing a secret. Whatever. "You ready, bo-" Bakugo punched him in the face before he could finish. This bitch.

Majima reeled back, but managed to grab the blonde's arm, using this leverage to go in for his own punch, nailing Bakugo in the stomach. He took a step back, shaking his head to try and regain his focus. But what do you know, Bakugo doesn't know the meaning of the words "Wait a sec", and immediately charged back in, throwing a right hook at his head. He blocked with his arm, and again grabbed the boys arm, pulling him in to knee his groin. The blonde dropped like a rock, a look of hate at his teacher while Majima _laughed_ _his_ _fucking ass off_. All of this happened in a span of 2 minutes, meaning that the other four students had watched the whole thing.

They looked at him with wide eyes as Bakugo charged at him with his hands crackling. Oh, he's pissed, this should be fun. He should use his _old_ bag of tricks for this, shouldn't he? Alright, yeah, let's use the desync trick. Majima didn't snap his fingers, but his body was cloaked in a blinding white light. "Time Desync: Factor of 5!" The others couldn't figure out what happened, but Bakugo was suddenly flying back and landing on the ground, knocked out cold.

He turned to look at his other students, "So, what have we learned about fighting today, class?"

"We're not supposed to use our quirks, Majima-sensei! That's cheating, and it's super unmanly!" Kirishima, seemed to be… Much more upset about this than Majima thought he'd be. Guess he should explain himself.

"Remember Kirishima, scumbag tactics are the only way to win. If you are not willing to become a huge cheater, _just_ to win a fight, then you don't _deserve_ to win that fight." Every. SIngle. Student. They were all looking at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Majima-sensei, that really doesn't sound very heroic." Asui said, finger on her chin as she thought it over.

"Heroic? Who the hell said anything about heroics? Last I checked, _I'm still a villain!_ " To send his point home, he punched Kirishima in the face when he knew the boy wasn't ready, knocking him to the ground. "Hell, I'm the _best_ kind of villain! Evil, not out of conviction, not for survival, not for gain or revenge. I am evil, as a choice! Evil for evil's sake!"

"What the hell's the difference between that kind of evil and the others? You said that there were only the 3 kinds, but now you're changin' it?" Oh man, Kirishima sounded a bit worked up. He probably should have punched Midoriya instead of him.

"The difference is that there is an equal chance that I'll kill someone out of boredom as there is the chance of the stealing a pack of gum. I commit evil not because I _want_ to commit evil, but because there _is_ _evil_ to commit." Oh wait, shit, there's a lesson to be taught here, wasn't there? "Besides, you need to get this notion of 'manly fighting' out of your head, kid, before someone pays the price."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Midoriya, Asui, start with some sparring. Uraraka, take Bakugo to the nurse. I'm a bit rusty with desync, and I can't remember how much damage he was suppose to take. Better safe than sorry, yeah?" He then grabbed Kirishima by the shoulder and led him a bit away for some privacy.

"Let me ask ya something, kid. There's a villain standing between you and a group of hostages, what do you do?"

"I defeat the vi-"

"Wrong." Judging the confused look on the redhead's face, he can guess that this lesson is tad bit overdue, "You prioritize the safety and rescue of the hostages, work to isolate the villain in an empty environment. You've been assigned to work with a team of six, fighting a group of three, how do you decide which opponent to fight?"

"I fight the strongest o-"

"Wrong. Kid, you call yourself the Red Riot. You want to honour the legacy of the Crimson Riot, then put aside the chivalrous shit for when the job is done."

"But what about fairness? Honour in fighting your opponents? That's everything that Crimson Riot stood for!"

"And what if someone gets killed, because _you_ wanted to fight fair? Huh? How are you going to explain that to a father that he lost his daughter to a villain attack, because _you_ didn't do everything in your power to get the job done. Huh?! What will you do, Kirishima?!" Majima is getting a bit worked up, old memories he didn't want to be reminded of, but this kid needs to learn this lesson. Like Midoriya and that giant robot all those months ago.

"I'll fight harder! I'll get stronger! I- I'll-"

"Look, kid," Majima put his hands on Kirishima's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. He saw a lot of self doubt, and a whole slew of confusion, but he's just trying to help. "Some people say that not everything can be solved with your fists, but you'd be surprised how many people will give up after a quick kick to the dick. Or grabbing a fistfull of hair, or a thumb in the eye, or a sneak attack, ambush, all matter of dirty tricks. So long as you can end your opponent, you do it. By _any means necessary_. You got it?"

"…"

"Hey! I said, you got it? Or am I going to have to demonstrate to you just how effective these tricks are?"

That got him, now he was starting to look a bit scared. "Yes, sensei!"

"Alright, now back to work with the others." Majima watched Kirishima run over to the others, putting a hand on his lower back. Damn, desync really did a number on his back. He'll have to start up his own training again, won't he?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Parts of this chapter seemed rushed, I know. I was having a ton of trouble with this one, and I needed to get something out. Next chapter is where we start affecting the canon a bit, and I have a lot of really good stuff planned. As an aside, we finally have fan art. Go check it out on my tumblr, zendozebra, or just click the link in my profile. I also give updates on why I'm not uploading, so while you're there, give me a follow, better to gauge how many of you ungrateful fucks there really are.


	12. Final Exams

"… And lastly, Ojiro and Iida will be a team, and you'll be facing off against Majima-san." Nezu finished listing off the matchups for the final exams, which made Majima laugh at the students.

"Ha, have fun fighting that name-stealing bastard, ya little shits."

Aizawa turned to the time stopper with an annoyed look, "He meant you, idiot."

He stopped laughing. "What?"

"He said Majima, not Maijima. Power Loader has an extremely important deadline to meet, so he asked if someone else in the staff could take his place. You were the only staff member left."

The students and the other teachers watched as Majima looked down at the ground, looking like he was about to cry, before he blinked out and reappeared wearing his hero costume, mask over his face. "Let's just… Get this over with." He said with a sniffle.

"Are you alright, Majima-sensei?" Iida asked his teacher, who looked away from his students.

"I just- I just really didn't want to do any work today." He hadn't slept well the last few nights. Hell, he hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since that student had put him in a coma. Way too much on his mind. Today was the one day this week that he would have had a free day. His weekend was filled up with a special task from Nezu, to try and get back into the underworld to collect intel, but he was still trying to find his old outfit. Worse case scenario, he wears the replica of his original villain outfit that Power Loader made, but that means giving up on the original mask that Kobayashi had made for him. He'd also have to figure out if the criminal underworld still shuddered when they heard the name, Time Enough.

Aizawa glared at him, "Are you drunk?"

"I wouldn't be this upset if I was drunk. I'm sober, honest." And if that's not the saddest thing in the world. He hadn't had a drink in three days. He just wasn't feeling up to it recently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Majima stood at the exit of the test, looking over the dirt arena they dropped him in as he tried to spot Iida and Ojiro. He didn't really pay attention when they were explaining the rules to him, so he didn't know what he was doing. Something about not letting them escape, right? Man, he was not in the mood for this, and these heavy-ass weights they were making him wear were not helping his attitude. Oh shit, is that Iida? Can't really tell, it's just a line of dust that was heading right towards him. He's probably about to kick Majima with the force of a truck, which was at least on brand of the kid. Should probably do something about that, huh?

The thing about time stop, is that kinetic energy couldn't be properly applied from within the frozen time. Sure, a constant force works just fine, like pushing something into place or opening a door. But punches didn't work too great, seeing as most of the force behind them were lost on impact. Good thing he still has all of his old tricks. Crouching down, he spread his hands out on the ground. He focused on his power, feeling time release its hold on him, but he didn't snap his fingers. His body began to glow with a blinding white light, and he felt an old strain deep in his bones. The world slowed, and he was suddenly able see the speeding Iida much easier than he had been a few moments ago.

"Desync: Factor of 10!" There we go, haven't done this in a long, long time. When he first started, Majima hadn't known how to stop time, that's something he'd built up to over hundreds of years. But this? Slowing time had always been far easier, and since time wasn't stopped, all of the kinetic energy of his punches will be maintained and enhanced. For everyone else, time was the same, it wouldn't seem like anything had changed. But for him, time was 30 times slower, so every 10 seconds for him was only a single second for everyone else. Not only that, but now a normal punch at 5 miles per hour was coming at 50 miles per hour. Majima ran up to Iida, backhanding the boy in the chest and watching him slowly begin to rocket back towards where the students had started. He held back, duh, didn't want to kill the poor kid, but Aizawa told him that Iida's armour was much thicker than it looked, meaning he felt that the kid could take the hit.

He turned off desync, trying to look around for Ojiro. Seriously, was he just _gone_? He hadn't seen the guy since they started, wasn't he supposed to be trying to kick Majima's ass? Hell, he probably stood a decent enough chance against the time stopper. Between Ojiro's martial arts and Majima's lack of actual fights in recent years, he was probably rusty enough for the tailed student to win. But nevermind that, just wher- Oh, there he is, walking around the perimeter of the arena. Why wasn't he trying to fi-

"Fuckin' hell!" He almost hadn't snapped his fingers in time to stop that boot to his face. That psychopath Iida had tried to launch a roundhouse right at his fucking head. He now floated in the air, frozen, while Majima tried to stay focused. What had he been doing? Fuck, whatever. He used Time Stop to move Iida all the way back to the starting area, walking back to his spot at the exit. He stopped his quirk, smirking as he imagined Iida eating major shit when his kick hit nothing and he fell to the ground. Was that _another_ trail of dust? Why the hell was Iida just charging him over and over? Did he and Kaminari switch bodies or somethin'? Oh well, another kick, another snap, rinse and repeat. How long did these things last for again? He'd have paid attention to the details, but he didn't think that he'd have to fucking participate, so he'd kind of zoned o-

The bell rang, the one that means that one of the students passed. But that's impossible, Iida was st-

Ojiro! He'd fuckin' forgotten about Ojiro, god damnit! He must have snuck around while-

A metal-clad foot to the head ended that train of thought while Majima dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks. Seeing as he couldn't move his body anymore, he'd wager that Iida's kick had broken his neck and fucked up his spinal cord. Wonderful. A second bell rang out, meaning that Iida had crossed the finish line as well. Fuck, there goes that monthly liquor allowance idea he'd been trying to get past Nezu. Oh well, not like he'd been drinking any lately. Perhaps that money could go to a better cause, like hiring a carpenter to fix that hole in Majima's pride.

"Alright, Kokiri-san, what's the damage? I don't usually get called out here to help fix up the teachers instead of the students." He could only guess that voice belonged to Chiyo, one of the few people who he let give him this kind of shit. Doesn't mean that he won't give her some shit back, though.

"Alright, so you know how the human body is able to move around, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware."

"Yeah." He couldn't see her face, but she was probably rolling her eyes at him. Either way, she gave him a dose of her quirk and helped him to his feet. He rolled his neck, wincing when he felt a weird twinge whenever he looked to the left. Whatever, his body resets in a few hours, he can deal with it until then. He followed Chiyo through the exit, where Iida began to bow to him over and over while yelling apologies.

"God damnit, will you shut up!" The class president stood straight with a salute, while Majima sighed and moved onto his next point. "Remind me to teach you guys some restraint. You do realize that some people can just _die_ if you beat their ass too hard, right? I damn near almost did. Well, not _really_ but it's still kid of rude."

"Yes sensei, I'll remind you when we return from the training camp!"

"Alright, well, moving on." Majima turned to Ojiro, "What was that back there? I'd have sworn you of all of my students would have tried to fight me. With these weights, you stood a decent chance, how come you didn't take it?"

"Because you were sober, Majima-sensei." Fuckin' what?

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

Iida gave him an answer, "One time when I was studying with Midoriya-san, he mentioned that you got distracted more while you were drunk, which let you jump from thought to thought when you fought. He thought that this was how you could keep track of so many opponents at once in the stories you told him."

Ojiro stepped in to say, "When he heard you say that you were sober, Iida-san thought that you'd be more focused on your current enemy, and would forget anyone else around you. This way, as long as Iida-san kept you busy and focused on him, I could sneak around and get to the exit. When you got surprised by the bell going off, Iida-san would be able to take you down and make a break for the exit."

"… So you're telling me that being drunk gives me an advantage when I'm fighting more than one person?"

"Yes sensei!" They said together, which made Majima look over to Nezu with a big smile on hi-

"I'm not approving that alcohol allowance idea you keep putting paperwork for on my desk, no matter the reason."

" _But they just said that it makes me a better fighter!_ "

"You shouldn't _be_ fighting, Majima-san, you should be teaching."

"… I'm gonna convince you one of these days."

"Oh, I don't see you ever giving up, Majima-san."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In response to a review from Entemoid, who asked me, " _I wonder what he'll say to the boulder shaped head about his fear of bugs"_ I have only one thing to say to you.

Fuckin' what? I don't, I don't understand the question. Did I skip a chapter of the manga, or am I just stupid? At first I thought you were talking about that shit from Prometheus, until I realized that that had _nothing_ to do with my story, which leaves me super confused about my answer to your question.


	13. Setting 'em Straight

Midoriya was nervous. Sure, he wasn't as nervous as he had been on his first date with Mina, but he was still a nervous creature. It runs in the family, if his mother was any indication. Every family has some sort of shared trait, like Asui's bluntness and Kacchan's temper. Even Kokiri-san told him that he gets his bad memory from his mother. But, he has to "tough it out", as Kokiri-san would tell him. They leave for the training camp in just a few days, and he wouldn't get much time to spend with Mina once they left. That meant this would be their last date before camp started, and they wouldn't get to spend much time together between all of the training they'll be doing.

Plus, Aizawa-sensei told the class that Kokiri-san won't be joining the class during their time at the camp, so Izuku won't have to worry about any tricks during his training. He'll be able to focus and take his training seriously, instead of keeping an eye out for a flying fish that ends up smacking him in the face. While Kokiri-san laughs at him. Really hard, for like an hour. That day was really weird.

"Alright, I'm back! Hope you like strawberry!" Izuku smiled when Mina put down their milkshakes. This is a shake shop she'd been going to since she was younger, and probably knew the menu better than she knew her school schedule. She knew that he got anxious when he went to new places, so she'd offered to order for them while he found them a place to sit. She herself had gotten something called a grasshopper shake, which she seemed to like. He was happy with strawberry, but he was relieved that she hadn't order something new and ended up not liking it.

"Oh no, we forgot to make a toast, dangit!" Mina yelled out, starting to frantically look around for something, anything to dedicate their meal to. That was one of her weird little habits, every meal needs to celebrate something. Their first dinner was dedicated to, obviously, their first dinner. Their second date, when they went out to lunch at a small cafe, was dedicated to that cute cat they passed on their way to the cafe. Izuku thought it was adorable, and he always played along because it was something small that made her happy, and he loved seeing that goofy smile on her face and her bright eyes whenever they clinked their glasses together.

"Oh, I got it! Cheers to Iida not-killing Majima-sensei!" That had been a hot topic at school after the exams were over. A few of the students from both classes had been watching the recordings of each exam, and that moment had been pretty popular amongst both 1-A and 1-B. Well, that, and Izuku and Kacchan's defeat of All Might at the end of the exams. He remembered Iida feeling absolutely terrible after the exam, even though he'd passed with almost flying colors. His essentially lethal attack on their teacher docked them a few points. Iida thought it was a punishment given by Nezu, but Izuku thought it was probably Kokiri-san being bitter.

"Oh, hey, what do you think Majima-sensei is up to now? He couldn't supervise our study session today because he said he was busy, but did he tell you what he was up to?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to meet up with an old friend of his, so they could gather some information for Nezu-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This ought to be easy. Just knock on the door and tell them you want to talk to the boss. He's done it a thousand times, even a few with this boss in particular. True, that was back when Time Enough was one of the most wanted support villains. Man, the shit he helped to pull off were fuckin _legendary_. Maybe that was why Nezu set him up to this. He knew all about Majima's past and all of the connections he used to have, so that's what was probably going on. Plus, it's a good thing he managed to find his old costume in his storage locker over in Osaka. It looked almost exactly the same as his hero costume, but with an oni mask instead of a bear, and he wore a red outfit underneath instead of black. It's weird, he remembered this outfit looking much cooler when he was younger, but now it just looks kinda dumb. Oh god, he really is getting old, isn't he?

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, watching a slot open up at he saw a pair of red eyes. "What do you want?" Well that was rude, he'd have to get used to that again.

"I'm here to talk to Iwasaki. Tell 'im Majima is here to see him." That oughta work, not a whole lot of people forget him and his dumb bullshit. The guy closed the slot and didn't come back for a few minutes.

"Boss doesn't know anyone named Majima, get lost." Excuse me, what? That's not good.

"Son of a bitch. Tell him it's Time Enough, and he'll let me in if he knows what's good for him." The man raised an eyebrow and closed the slot again. Seriously, it's like his entire reputation just evaporated over the last 20 years. Sure, he was out of the game for a while, but all of the shit he's done should be able to get him further than the front fucking door.

Said door was thrown open when Iwasaki himself appeared like a crazed madman, standing there with wide eyes. His breath was ragged, and he looked far older than when they'd last seen each other. He'd gained quite a bit of weight too, and he didn't carry it well. Eugh. "Ma-Majima-sama. What are- You're here?" There we go, _that's_ more like it. Seems like Iwasaki thinks he's pissed him off, let's roll with that.

"Well, I'm just going around, you know, visiting some old… Friends. I just came back from visiting Murata. It was a fun visit, very nice, he even had one of his guys waiting for me at the door, _just_ to make sure I felt welcome." There we go, the fat bastard took the hint and let him into the office, where his grunts were sitting around watching tv or playing cards. They weren't villains, just your average small-time criminals, so he can imagine their confusion when their boss, blubbering like a fool, led a tall man into their base, dressed very obviously like a villain.

"If you'll follow me, Time-sama, I can lead you to my office. We can discuss business as much as we want once we're there. I have the whole room sound-proofed for our privacy."

Instead of doing that, Majima grabbed a chair at one of the card tables, this one being used for blackjack. That's good, he hadn't played a set in years, let's see if that old Majima luck could still come into play. "Nah, I'm not really concerned about privacy, we can talk here. I want to play." He through some coins into the small pot at the center of the table, throwing a nod to the dealer, who took the hint and dealt him a hand. A glance from the corner of his eye showed him that Iwasaki grew even more nervous, but didn't argue with him.

"What is it I can do for you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a broker, one who's better than you or any of your guys, and you're gonna point me in his direction. Once you do, I'll put your lack of hospitality to the side, pretend like it never happened, and I'll be on my merry way. Easy as that, I'm not asking for much."

"Of course, sir, we can work out payment as soon as we find who you'r-"

"Hey, oh, woah, woah, hey, hold it right there. Payment? What exactly would I be paying you for?"

"Well, the standard fees for information collection, plus a price adjustment depending on who ex-"

"You seem to have forgotten just who exactly is in charge here, Iwasaki. Remind me, who gave you your first set of recruits? I had even given you some of my best men. I treated you very fairly, I thought, and when I stop by to check in on one of my favorite pet projects, you're gonna tell me that I have to pay?"

"Sir, you told me that I have to charge everyone, no matter how high profile they are." There was a beat of silence, about thirty seconds, where Majima just stared at Iwasaki from behind his demonic mask, before he slapped the man hard enough to knock his glasses to the ground. He cleared his throat, glancing around the room while Iwasaki picked up his glasses.

"I'm looking for a guy, goes by Giran, and you're going to tell me where he is _or_ I will rain hell on you for all of time. And no one you run to, be they heroes or villains, will be able to save you from me, not even that Watcher guy those UA chuckle-fucks have been trying to threaten me with." Iwasaki gave him an odd look, one of confusion. Good, that's what we're going for. "The fuck is that face for, boy? You got a problem with me, you fuckin' say it. We're men here, now act like it."

"I'm sorry sir, but I was under the impression that _you_ were the Watcher." Perfect, time to fix that shit mistake that Nezu made by posting his alias and quirk up on the official UA website.

"Excuse me?" Majima stood up, turning to Iwasaki and grabbing the man's hair, slamming his head onto the blackjack table. The money pot tipped over, spilling coins and bills onto the table. Everyone in the room All of the goons watched this man brutalize their boss while he begged for forgiveness. "You really have forgotten who the fuck I am, boy. Time Enough is immortal, a fucking GOD, and there is no one who can ever be what I am, no matter what quirk they have, or how much they fucking try! You think you're funny, a fucking comedian? Then get some better shit, boy, cause I'm not laughing buddy. Am I? AM I?!"

There we go, Iwasaki was now crying like a newborn, snot and tears were flowing from his face and onto the table, all of his men standing around him and freaking out. They watched their boss cry out as Majima ground his face into the table, but one of them seemed to have a bit more courage than the rest. He grabbed Majima from behind, going to throw this stranger off of his boss, but the time stopper did what he does before he got the chance. Majima walked around the room, checking everyone's pockets until he found a switchblade, using it to cut the fool's fingertips, keeping them small but deep. Then, he used the blade to carve 'FOOL' into the man's forehead, snapping his fingers and watching the man double over from the sudden burst of pain.

Majima looked at the knife in his hand, wiping it off on his cloak and tossing it back to its owner, who was surprised when they realized it was theirs. He grabbed the back of Iwasaki's jacket, dragging him out of the room and towards where he assumed his office was. He dropped him and moved behind the desk, sitting in the chair and folding his arms as he watched the disgusting excuse for a man pick himself up, staring cowardly up at the time stopper in front of him.

"Now, I believe that you were going to tell me where I can find Giran, ain't that right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is going to have a ton of action, as well as reveal a lot of secrets and offer a ton of answers. I've been taking extra time to make sure that it is detailed, as well as easy to understand. As an aside, I have plans for future plots, but I wanted to ask a question- Would you like to see Majima take on an apprentice, and if so, who would you like him to train?

Also, an apology to Entomoid, because I completely forgot that Koda Koji was supposed to be a rock monster or something. His design tends to blend in with the six-armed Shoji and the pink-skinned Ashido. So, as an apology, a quick omake-

Majima's neck was still stiff from Iida's kick earlier, so he was trying to ignore the pain as he walked into his office. Seriously, why'd he have to go sober again? He'd kill for some vodka right about now. Maybe he could cheat, he might still have some smirnoff in his des-

"Oh, shit, what are you doing here? School's over, kid, what's keeping ya?" He didn't mean to scare Koda, but the kid jumped almost 5 feet in the air, spinning around and flailing his arms around wildly. Wait, no, that was sign language, wasn't it? The fuck was he saying, forgot bag? Oh, yeah, that reminds him.

"Your bag is under my desk, kid, I noticed that you left it here when the academic portions of your exams were over." Koda gave him an odd look, before signing something to him.

'You know sign?'

"Yeah, just a bit though. Ueno, the gun runner I talk about from time to time? He had a quirk that enhanced his hearing, which didn't really mesh too well with all those guns he spent his time around. He went deaf about two years after I met him, and I worked with him long enough after that I picked up some bits here and there. The only sentence I know by heart is, 'They got the money, go get the product.' Saw that one almost every day, got used to it real quick."

'Is Ueno-san still a gunrunner, sensei?'

"Nah, he died about… I wanna say, 30 years ago? I visit his sons now and again, they keep his business running. Now here," He threw Koda his bag, "Get out of my office, and congrats on passing the practicals. Yamada's voice isn't easily overcome. Oh, and good work on getting over that fear of bugs, those things aren't too easy on the eyes." Majima looked at his desk, waited a second, then stopped time. Now that he wouldn't embarrass the kid, he looked over at Koda, seeing a small, proud smile on his face. That's good, kid deserves the praise for this one. He snapped again, watching the kid leave before opening his wallet. He's got a few bills, he'll just settle for a soda from the vending machine down the hall.


	14. Majima messed up

Really? Some shitty warehouse? _This_ is where Akira set up shop? Majima had thought he'd set up in somewhere a bit more classy, like a highrise or something. Either way, he was just glad he finally managed to find this place. It had taken him a week or two, as well as many late nights spent trying to deal with Giran's specific brand of bullshit, but he'd finally managed to steal enough intel that led him to some doctor's office in Musutafu. Sneaking in to that guy's office was easy, and after hours of looking through his files and scouring through his computer, Majima was able to find some receipts for high-end medical equipment that were shipped to some warehouse in Kamino. When this whole thing is over, he's treating himself to a vacation. He'd been off the grid for far too long, and it's gotten to the point where the school isn't answering his calls anymore.

He'd called in for some back-up, as soon as he'd realized that this was the place, but he'd only gotten static. That'd been weird, shouldn't the staff at school be free this week? All of the students supposedly left for that training camp thing a day or two ago, so he doesn't know why Yamada or Nezu weren't answering their phones. Even Yagi wasn't picking up, but he might still be a bit upset at Majima for calling him Skeletor that one time. But the others didn't make sense, was something going on that he wasn't aware of? Whatever, he'd found this place, and that was that. Now all he had to do was find Akira in this maze of dark hallways and Nomu cont-

What?

He got closer to the containers that he's been walking past for a while and took a look inside. Bulging eyes, exposed brains. Yep, these were Nomu. They certainly fit the description that Yagi had given him. Fuck, Akira, what are you _doing_? This ain't right, in any sense of the word. He's gotta walk away, these things were starting to creep him the fuck out. With one last shiver of disgust, he continued down the hallways, checking inside of every room he came across, but he couldn't find Akira. This is bullshit, he _knows_ that Akira was here. The supply list called for respirators and morphine, and while the Nomu have their eyes glazed over, Majima doubted that Akira was giving them the courtesy of painkillers.

He walked into yet another room, this one looked more like a security room, which was stupid for a warehouse. Why would you need this many cameras for a shitty wa-

"Come to confess your sins, old friend?" He had to try with all of his might not to jump in surprise when he heard that voice. Akira sounded older than Majima could ever remember. He must have spent quite some time before getting that longevity quirk. Maybe he can rub that in a bit, it might be a sore spot for him. He walked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face. Or, as it would seem, his lack thereof.

"Don't know, you planning to kill those too?" Wow, that came out _much_ more bitter than he'd thought it would. Even Akira seemed surprised by that. Er, he thinks? "Eugh. Speaking of sins, the fuck happened to your face?"

"Yagi Toshinori happened."

"Gotta buy him a drink next time I see him."

"Oh? So you've met our 'glorious symbol of piece', is that right?"

"Something like that."

They stared each other down for a few minutes, before Akira gestured to a glass of something on the table in front of him. He picked it up and held it out for Majima, "Would you like a drink, old friend? I feel that you might like it, when you hear my next question."

"I'm going sober for the time being, guy."

"Oh? The Majima Kokiri I knew would have never passed on a free drink."

"There's a lot of things the Majima Kokiri you knew would do that I won't."

"Do you remember what happened the night before, Kokiri?"

Oh shit, he was right, just hearing that question made him want to blackout. Majima looked at the glass that the man was offering him, taking it with a growl and a reluctant nod of thanks, whether he could see it or not. He downed it, feeling that all-too-familiar burn in his throat. Johnnie Walker. Akira had remembered his favorite brand. Ain't that bittersweet. "We cut our hands, all four of us. We all bled into the glass, and then we all took a sip. I don't remember anything after that, but we were making a promise in blood, right? We promised we were going to build a better world."

"A world where we would reign as gods."

"I didn't think the qualification for godhood was fratricide."

Akira laughed at him. "Look who did their homework. Did you memorize a script for our bicentennial reunion? Did that little Nezu help you look through the dictionary?"

"I've had 200 years to think about the shit you pulled, buddy. I've been sitting on this shit for a long, long time."

"Is that so? Because you seem to be forgetting one little detail of that night. Jin said something that would change everything, but none of us knew it then. Do you remember?"

"I don't fuckin… He said something to Aimi. Don't remember what it was. Memory is too far gone."

Akira leaned forward, "Jin told her, 'If I could, I'd give you my quirk. I know you want to help out, but without a quirk, you're safer if you stay back.' And what happened a few months later?"

"Aimi developed a quirk, so what?"

Akira made a gesture that looked like he would be pinching the bridge of his nose,"Oh for god's sake, use your head for once, Kokiri! Quirks are a genetic trait, that's why families have similar quirks. I can take and give quirks at will, so why the hell would Jin only have a stockpile quirk? I gave him that quirk, but I didn't give it to Aimi. So what does that tell you?"

Oh, shit. "I guess you're telling me that Jin found a way to give his quirk to Aimi? But that doesn't make sense, why her? I get it, they were dating and all, but wouldn't someone else make better use of it? Someone who was already trained, one of hero friends, that would make far more sense."

"That's why I believe that the transfer was unintentional. I'd like to explain some things for you, would you like to sit down?" He gestured to the chair across from him.

Majima sighed, "Fine, legs are getting tired, anyway."

"The power that Jin transferred was the antithesis to my own, and was called One for All for that ver-"

"That's… Kind of a lame name."

"Coming from the man who calls himself, 'The Watcher', that's pretty rich. And just what are you wearing, anyway? A cloak? Are those even in style anymore? As I was saying, One for All can only be transferred through the consumption of genetic material, as well as with the desire for it to be passed on."

Majima tried to ignore that little hit to his codename, "I hear enough shit from my students when it comes to my fashion sense, so shut it. So, this 'desire' bit of it, you think that's why Aimi got it, instead of us? Jin only wanted for her to get it?"

"It would seem that way. I lost track of One for All for quite some time after that, but I found it again when a hero by the name of Shimura Nana began to hunt me down, quickly followed by Yagi Toshinori when I killed her off."

"It must have went from Aimi to Okoye the Brave, then to Ultraman, then to Wilfre. If you're telling me they used a series of successors, then that's who had it after Aimi died. Okoye was quirkless, back when she was Kori's babysitter, but after a while, she started training with Aimi. Her quirk manifested shortly before UA opened for it's first classes. Hell, Aimi had even called herself One for All, but I thought that was a stupid callback to Jin's old catchphrase. You're telling me that Aimi tried to carry on Jin's dream through a whole lineage of heroes?"

"Oh no, that was only a side project. Besides achieving my brother's admittedly childish dream, that whole line of heroes have been molded and trained to kill me. And if my research is correct, then I believe that All Might has already passed on One for All to the next successor."

"Well, I've thought that Izuku's strength quirk was kind of weird."

If Akira still had eyebrows, he'd probably be raising them. "Izuku? Now that's a name I've heard quite a bit about, recently."

Aw shit. "I- I didn't mean to say that."

"If I'm remembering correctly, my Tomura will often begin ranting and raving about a boy named Midoriya Izuku. Would they happen to be one in the same?"

"I _really_ shouldn't have said tha- Y'know what, might not be the appropriate time to ask this, but do you mind doing your old friend Kokiri a solid and not sharing that information with anyone. Or acting upon that information at all. I didn't say shit, okay?"

"Hmm…"

"Akira! Let's just- What were we talking about? Let's go back to that, yeah? One for All, line of successors, trained to kill you."

"Oh yes, that's right, almost did just that when Yagi had his chance, but I left quite the lasting mark on him in return."

"Oh shit, _you're_ the one who tore a hole in his stomach? He never said anything, but I could have sworn that was Toxic Chainsaw."

"Toxic Chainsaw? That's one I haven't heard before. What was he like, do you know?"

"Some crazy, murderous dipshit who didn't know that killing people wasn't how you get by in the world. Kind of reminds me of a certain faceless asshole I know!"

"Oh, get off of your high horse, Kokiri! Don't act like you're a saint. Remind me, just how close did you get to Aimi after my brother died, huh? Closer than Jin ever did, isn't that right?"

"We were scared, and angry, and grieving. We'd just lost you, and Jin was gone for good! We didn't mean for it to happen, but I don't regret a single day of it."

"But you'd had your eye on her long before my brother got what he deserved! Stop acting like you were innocent in all of this!"

"Unlike you, I only ended lives, I didn't fucking ruin them! Everyone who's quirk you stole would have been better off dead, and that goes double for all of those poor fuckers you forced a quirk into!"

They were both breathing heavily. They'd been arguing with each other for quite a while at this point, and they were getting out of breath. They couldn't keep doing this forever, Majima was smart enough to realize that. He had to find a way to end this.

He held out his hand.

A tilt of the head and a scoff from Akira was the response he got."I'm not taking your hand, Kokiri. That's not how this works, and you've seem to have forgotten that. _You_ take _my_ hand, not the other way around. Now, if you want to bow to me like you did all those years ago, then maybe we ca-"

"Give them back."

He didn't have eyes, but Majima could still feel them boring into him. He never did like being interrupted. "What did I take from you? You don't _**have**_ anything for me to give back. You never did. The only reason these people even keep you around, is because you have first-hand experience of a history that's been forgotten. I already have that, so why would I need you? You have nothing- You _are_ nothing. So what am I supposed to be giving-"

"My friends!" He'd never yelled, truly screamed, at Akira before, but once he'd started he couldn't stop, like a floodgate, "Give me back my friends, and my family, and my daughter! I want you to give me back every black day I've ever known you! Every lie you've ever told me!" Majima hated it when he yelled and got angry, his breathing would get messed up. He'd sound all airy and winded, and he would start to stutter if he went on for too long, like a child throwing a tantrum. "Give me Kori, and Aimi! Arai, Ueno, Iwata, Ono, Harada, Tamura, Nakayama! Give them back! _Then_ , once you've given back everything you've ever taken from anyone, you can talk to me like you're anything other than an abomination!"

"Look at you, trying to blame all of your problems on me. You seem to be forgetting all of those _terrible_ things you've done in my name. Despite your age, you still act like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, refusing to take responsibility for all of the things you have done. I still have the records I kept of all our dealings in the past. Shall we take a look at everything I've paid you to do?"

With a scream of anger, Majima threw a punch at Akira, knocking him off of his chair and to the ground. "How the fuck do you feel now, bitch! Ain't nothin' if you can't take my quirk!"

Akira, with a speed that Majima didn't see coming, jumped to his feet and slammed his fist into Majima's stomach, following up with a barrage of punches. He threw his arms up in front of his face, trying to block what he could. He had to focus if he wanted to use desync, but Akira wasn't giving him a chance! throwing the time stopper across the room and into the wall, knocking over a ton of vials and beakers. They fell to the ground, shattering while Majima was finally able to activate desync, his body glowing a bright white. "Factor of 5!" He sped towards Akira like a rocket, so you can imagine his surprise when the no-faced bastard sidestepped his attack.

He can't focus on that, has to keep going. With that in mind, he kept attacking, trying to use the speed that desync gave him to find an opening, but whatever quirks Akira had made him far too fast. The idea that he was matching Factor of 5 was insane! He pumped it up to 30, and was finally able to get a hit in. A good hook to his right jaw had Akira reeling back, but the monster was able to catch his follow up, holding his fist in a tight hold that he couldn't break away from. His next punch met a similar fate, and the two were left pushing against each other, trying gain the upper hand. Majima dug his feet into the concrete beneath them, feeling it crumble into nothing beneath the power of the two behemoths' rampage.

Majima felt his eyes go wide when Akira's arms started to puff up, like they were inflating. He tried to pull away, but he was too weak. Fearsome black lightning filled his vision as a powerful blast of air hit him full force, sending him through a wall or two. He heard something break, but he didn't know if it was a bone or something he landed on. He tried to stand up-

Knives were plunged into his chest, and he screamed. His throat was raw, and he could feel tears streaking down his face. He glanced a look down, and he saw that Akira had plunged red and black fingers deep into his chest. He was _pulling_ on something, and Majima felt like he was dying. "No, no, it'll destroy you! You can't!"

"I'm nothing if I can't take your quirk, that's what you said, wasn't it? Why don't I rectify that, old friend? Maybe once it's gone from your body, you'll crumble to dust, like all corpses do."

Majima screamed, feeling the fingers digging into his chest, twisting around his organs. "Akira, listen to me, you don't want my quirk, it'll kill All for One!" Majima felt it stop pulling, giving him a second to breath and calm his racing heart. Akira stood over him, and as stupid as it looked, from where Majima was sitting, that mask was _terrifying_. Akira used his other hand to wrap the fingers around Majima's right arm, and started to twist, breaking it, tearing muscles and ligaments, until he just tore it off. He threw it away, like it was a piece of garbage, before grabbing the other arm.

"Explain that little line for me, or I'll tear off the other one too." If that wasn't a good threat, than he doesn't know what is. Should probably cut to the chase.

"Time Stop locks you in your prime physical condition, and it will reset you back to that condition every 24 hours. If you mix it with All for One, it will recognize your quirk as a parasite, and will decide on the form you had _before_ it developed. You'll be trapped as a child, unable to use All for One, and I know you, Akira. All for One is _everything_ to you, and you would rather die than lose it, but if you take Time Stop, you won't be able to even die! You won't be able to gain a mastery of it and stop time, and any desync factor higher than 5 will tear your body apart whenever you use it!" He felt Akira pull those damn fingers away from him like he was just burned, and he guessed he didn't have a lie detection quirk. That's what Majima thought would happen if he took Time Stop, and he'd bet everything that he was right, but there was no way to be sure. He didn't want to fuck with time any more than he already does, so he couldn't mess around and find out.

He could feel Akira's eyes on him, filled with hatred. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it, but the whole building suddenly shook, and they could see down the long dark corridor that a giant chunk of the warehouse had been collapsed. "So they're finally here?" Akira turned back to Majima, and the time stopper watched as the palm of his hand opened up. A bone-like spear shot out and impaled his chest, right in the center. A few more followed the first, spearing through his stomach, legs, and his last remaining arm, and pinning him to the wall. One last spear pierced his throat, taking away his ability to call for help."I'll be back for you when this is over. It looks like the heroes have come to play. I sure do hope that Tomura is handling everything well on his end of things."

Akira walked away without a second thought, not even looking back as blood pooled around Majima's trapped body. A few wet, bloody gurgles was the only sound he could make. He had to hold on, his reset should only be a few hours away. He just has to not die until then. Fuck, his shoulder hurt. Well, everything hurt, but between stab wounds and a lack of an arm, he's gonna have to say that the arm takes it for worse injury. The most fucked up part is that Akira didn't even throw his arm far, he can still see it. It's starting to crumble into that blue dust stuff his body seems to love so much. That shit appears from nowhere, fills up all the holes in his body, leaves him good as new. Shame he can't reset himself at will.

The building is rocked by another explosion, and part of the roof collapses, blocking off Majima's view of the corridor. Great, now he's broken _and_ bored. This is gonna take a while, isn't it. Fuck it, he'll just let himself die, they'll have probably found him by the time he wakes up. Either way, his arm will be back when he wakes up, so he'll just pull the spears out by himself if he has to. He really didn't want to though, that seems like it'd hurt.


	15. Plans are Made

Majima had to leave UA. He can't stay anymore, not with everything that's happened, everything that's _going_ to happen. Yagi is out the game for good, Kamino was fucking leveled, and on top of everything else that's happened, Aki- All for One was put away. Not dead, no, Yagi couldn't finish the fucking job. No, instead they put him away, locked him in a cage, like he was some kind of animal that children would gawk at while visiting the zoo, while their parents were too busy fucking themselves in the reptile house! Ooh, fuck, he's made himself angry, fuck, he's got to calm himself do-

He grabbed his coffee mug and threw it at the wall with all of his strength, the ceramic shattering while his students jumped in their seats. "WHO FUCKING SNEEZED?!"

None of his students raised their hands, which was probably for the best, seeing as Majima very obviously wasn't himself at the moment. He was upset, okay? A lot of shit has happened, he's had a bad week, he's still trying to stay sober, not to mention that his last conversation with his best friend had ended with Majima waking up in the morgue. None of his associates at school had been around to identify his body and take him back to UA and wait for his body to reset, so the search teams had simply written him off as another victim and sent him away. Que him waking up, naked mind you, in one of those weird chilled body-lockers that they had in morgues and promptly freaking out the doctors working there when he kicked the slot open and slid out cold and angry. A pair of pants and a call to Nezu later and he was back at the school, where Aizawa had helped him catch up on everything that's happened.

Apparently, they were instituting a dorm system for their students now, which was both good and bad. Good, because it meant that Mina and Izuku would no longer have to worry about the trains when they had their extra study sessions, meaning he can keep them longer than he could before, and he could keep a better eye out for Izuku in general. He could also tell Shoji to ease up a bit on that end, which the six-armed student would probably appreciate. No more bone breaking for that little shit, but he'll make sure Shoji is still keeping an eye out when Majima wasn't around. However, it was bad because since he went sober, Majima was still dealing with some pretty bad insomnia, so he'd often go on walks to calm his nerves. Calm his nerves? Oh god, he was spending too much time around Izuku and his mother. He really needs to new friends.

After he was made aware of the dorm thing, Yagi and Aizawa had left to get permission from the parents, a trip Majima would have liked to go on if not for him being pulled aside by Nezu, who wanted to now why his body had been found at the nomu facility. Apparently, the only thing that was saving him from any of Nezu's maniacal fury was the fact that he had been found _dead_ by All for One's hands, sending a rather clear message that the two of them were no longer on speaking terms. Nezu also apologized for not responding to Majima's call for backup, which in hindsight would have told them all exactly where All for One was hiding out. Majima would have been angrier at the whole situation, but he had a murder he had to plan and put into motion, which was kind of his main priority at the moment, so he'd readily accepted the mouse's apology.

Bringing himself back to his current situation, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He sat down at his desk, making a mental note to clean up the broken coffee mug when class was over. This whole murder thing was seriously stressing him out. Normally, he wouldn't be doing this himself, seeing as he's got Iwasaki and his group of thugs to do most of the dirty work while Majima took the time to not-sleep. But, this was his friend. This was Ak-All for One, and Kokiri would be _damned_ if anyone but himself pulled that trigger. Not to mention, breaking into Tartarus would be damn-near impossible for almost anyone to pull of, so Time Stop was going to be invaluable here. Now it's just a matter of figuring out just what quirks that All for One had in him, so that Majima can figure out a way to put him down for good. Hopefully, he wouldn't find anything that would stop plan A, which was to pump as many bullets as he can into All for One's head at the same instant. He doubted anything in his life would be that easy, though, so he's just waiting to see what roadblock he finds.

The bell rang, causing all of his students to silently make their way out into the hall, closing the door when the last when made it out. With a heavy sigh, Majima went to cleanup the remains of his only coffee mug, meaning he'd have to buy himself a new one with all of that money he doesn't have. The only way to get his paycheck was to pick it up from Nezu in the principal's office, which Majima refused to do, lest Nezu start bitching at him for something or whatever.

His phone went off, apparently Yamada was telling him that it was his shift to watch over Yagi while he was still recovering. The man was out of the hospital, but he still had a broken arm, since Chiyo refused to heal him. Kind of unfair, seeing as he'd been forced into the fight against _him_ , but that crazy bitch was as stubborn as ever, so there was no arguing with her. However, with his secret now public, there were a dozen loser-class villains trying to get their revenge on All Might at every hour of the day, so the teachers had been taking shifts to try and stop them until they got the message and crawled back into their holes. Majima had been trying to avoid Yagi recently, but Aizawa had strong-armed him into taking a few shifts, so it didn't seem like he'd have a choice anymore.

Yagi knew who Akira was, now. The whole staff knew about his connection to All for One, and it wasn't helping his already bad reputation. Now, Majima was fine with being seen as an asshole and a scumbag, that's what he was. He wouldn't deny the truth, since that would make him delusional. He knew what he was, and he'd always made a point to make sure everyone around him knew that he was proud of his shitty, shitty behavior. And in a way that was admirable. Majima had always owned up to his mistakes, and that was a trait he was trying to teach to some of his students, specifically the boys. Kirishima had taken to it almost immediately, but some of the others still showed some hesitance. Everyone made mistakes, and the only way forward was to acknowledge them and move on. But he wasn't proud of All for One. He'd let his friend become something horrible, even by Majima's own famously-low standards. Admitting to something like that almost felt world-shattering, and Majima felt that he'd have to push down more than just his pride to own up it.

He time-stopped his way over to Yagi's big-ass house, quickly popping Yamada in the mouth when the blonde DJ yelled in surprise. Majima was already loathing his time here, and he hadn't even _seen_ Yagi yet, so you could tell that this visiting was off to a rollicking good start. He pushed the door open, debating whether or not he should even bother taking his shoes off. He did, figuring that Yagi was already mad and tracking dirt into his house probably wouldn't make this easier.

"Yagi, you blonde bastard, let's settle this like men and get this shit over wi-" A solid punch to the face knocked him to the ground, because apparently Yagi can still pack a pretty decent punch. And now Majima's nose is bleeding, so that was fun. Fuck it, he's letting himself bleed onto Yagi's floor, fuck this house. He looked up, and stared into those blazing blue eyes of the former Number 1 hero, and boy did he look pissed.

Majima growled in annoyance. "How about you don't punch me again, _EVER_ , and in return, I'll tell you about my plan to kill All for One." There we go, that caught his attention. Majima stood up, walking into Yagi's kitchen and going through his cabinets, looking for something to eat. He'd been trying to ignore food all day, since he didn't want to make a habit of stress eating, but since he'd taken a break from his "Kill List", he wanted to at least snack on something. "Damn, do you have anything other than graham crackers in here? Can you not eat anything else? What do you do for calories?"

"What did you mean by 'kill All for One'? He's your friend, you said so yourself."

"That's right." Well, seeing as his only other option was saltine crackers, the graham crackers will have to do.

"Why do you want to kill your friend, Majima-san?"

"I don't _want_ to kill Akir-All for One, Yagi, I really don't. I've lost all of my friends already, and he's the last one I've got. But at the same time, I'm not going to sit back and watch you and your fucking cop friends watch him from behind a glass window, staring at him like he's some kind of- Some kind of animal!" God damnit, he seriously has to get a hold of these anger issues that's been developing. Maybe he should see a therapist. Is Chiyo busy on Wednesday? He'd have to look. "Look, Yagi, I don't care what you think about me, or my past, or my friends. I don't care, I really don't. But I need you to understand that _I am on your side_."

"You haven't done much to prove it, Majima-san, so you can understand why I worry sometimes. As it stands, you have caused our school more problems than you have helped to solve."

"I know, I know, but I'm trying my best, and right now, my best isn't a whole lot. Not to you, and not to the kids, and you know, maybe you're right about me. Maybe I do cause more problems than I'm worth, but I'm trying to do right by these kids, and help them stay alive at the very least."

Yagi looked at him for a long while, sighing heavily and sitting down on one of the chairs he had in his kitchen. "Why were you there looking for All for One?"

"… I don't know. I was looking for him so that I could talk to him, try to get him to answer for all of the shit he's pulled, but I was too angry about everything he's done to stay on topic. I was bitter and spiteful, which I don't regret for a moment, but I missed out on a chance to get some good info. Maybe I'll ask a few questions when I see him in Tartarus, I don't know. But I did find out about the original line of One for All."

That caught the blonde's attention. "Where did it start? I assume it started with your friend, Jin, but where did it go from there?"

"Jin gave it to my wife, Aimi, who then gave it to our babysitter, Okoye, who would go on to be Okoye the Brave. She gave it to Ultraman, then to Wilfre, but I don't know who she picked as her successor. Whoever it was would eventually go on to pick Shimura Nana, who then picked you, and then we both know where it went from there."

"I'll be sure to tell young Midoriya of all of this. He might come to you for more questions."

"Other than Jin, Aimi, and Okoye, I won't have too many answers for him. Besides that, I'm having Shoji do me a favor. He's been keeping an eye on Midoriya for me, making sure he doesn't push himself like he did in the forest. I didn't see any of the damage, but I heard the horror stories that Shoji told me. I offered him 1,000 yen an hour, but he just wanted some extra combat training instead. Figured that would be an easy compromise."

Yagi nodded his head, looking at his feet. "I've failed young Midoriya as his mentor-"

"Yep."

"And-" Yagi gave him an odd look, but continued on regardless, "I have plans to begin giving him personal lessons, and I would hope that you can help me with what to teach him."

"Are you just _offering_ me your apprentice? He's your responsibility, not mine. I'm just trying to keep him from killing himself. I owe Inko at least that."

"Hmm." Majima waited for Yagi to say something else, but the retired hero seemed intent to remain quiet.

Majima jabbed his thumb towards the door. "So can- I'm just gonna leave, now. I've got some business I need to handle, and I need to get my nose checked out. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Oh, yes, don't let me keep you, I can handle myself if anything comes up."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Majima, dressed as his Time Enough persona, walked into Iwasaki's hideout, taking the hired thugs by surprise. One of them informed him that Iwasaki was out with his family, and offered to send a message to the man, which Majima agreed to. Wanting to pass the time a bit faster, Majima sat down at one of the card tables, throwing some money in and starting up a game of poker. He kept his mask on, can't let anyone figure out that Time Enough and the Watcher are the same person. The idea that he's gotten away with that lie for as long as he has is ridiculous, and kind of sad, really. Whatever, either way, he made sure he didn't use Time Stop to cheat and look at the other's cards. It's not that cheating bothered him, but this was a game of skill, and Majima was rather proud of his ability to play poker. He's not as good as he is with blackjack, but he has his experience. They played for about 30 minutes, with Majima only winning back a bit more than he'd bet, and just as they started a new hand, Iwasaki burst through the door, hyperventilating and dripping with sweat.

"What, did ya fuckin' run all the way here? I was told you were with your family, ain't that right? Did you dropped them the instant you heard that I was here waiting for ya?" The man couldn't answer him, his chest still heaving as he tried to sputter an answer. "Alright! Calm the hell down, we'll take this to your office." Majima stood up and threw down his cards. "Lucky bastards, I had 3 aces. I was gonna collect all that shit, fucking, let's go." He dragged the fat bastard down the hall and to the man's office, where he threw him to the ground and stepped over him. He made his way behind Iwasaki's desk, taking a look at the documents and folders he'd left out in the open.

"We have a lot to do, boy, and by _we_ I mean _you_. I have to kill All for One, and I'm the only person in the world who is willing to take the chance to try and pull it off, so while I do my research into Tartarus, I'm having you and Murata go shopping for me. I've already talked to Murata and he started sending guys out before I'd even left, so I expect the same level of cooperation with you, boy." The man gave him an incredibly determined nod, but the look of unease never left his face. Majima really didn't think it was going to go anywhere throughout the rest of this conversation.

"So, Iwasaki, I have a small list of items that you're going to get for me because I am both too lazy and too busy to do it myself. I need a revolver, specifically a Smith and Wesson model 60, that's the only brand that made a stock that I actually liked. I'm gonna need about… I wanna say 120 hollow point rounds to go with it. I need shotguns, both 12 and 20 gauge, with a minimum of 30 shells each of every type they've got: standard, slugs, buckshot, coin shot, fuck it, get me some of those dragon breath rounds that Murata told me about too. A high-calibre sniper rifle, don't care which brand or make, so long as it can fire .50 calibres or higher. Speaking of, I need 10 rounds of every one of those too, standard, armour piercing, incendiary, explosive, all of it. You getting all of this, shit head?" Iwasaki was furiously writing down this ever-increasing list, nodding his head nervously. Made sense, his supposedly psychopathic boss was ordering enough ordnance to arm a small mercenary group, and not one of the cheap ones, either.

"I need I'm gonna need bleach, chlorine, gasoline, some matches, and as much hot tar you can get your hands on. If plans A through Y fail, plan Z is to try to turn the poor bastard into a statue. Give me some more time to think of another set of plans."

Iwasaki looked at the incredibly long list that he held in his hands. "Umm, sir, are you sure all of this is necessary?"

"Oh, this shit ain't the half of it. This is just the small stuff, I have Murata getting me all of the heavy ordnance that I'll need."

"Hea-The heavy ordnance?"

"Napalm, grenades, plastic explosives, thermite, arsenic, canisters of nitroglycerin, cellulose nitrate, hydromite 600, and every composition and alkaline metal under the sun. I'm going to hit him with every weapon, chemical and explosive that I can get my hands on, and I sure hope that I won't have to use anything nuclear. If it comes to that, then I guess the life of every guard and prisoner within that hell hole will be a fitting price to pay to finally scrub that creature off of the face of this Earth."

"Sir? If I may ask… I was under the impression that you were a close ally of the League of Villains. Why do you want to kill their leader?"

Majima looked at Iwasaki for a minute, before he sighed and sat down. He let his shoulders sag and, for the first time in a long time, he started to truly feel his age. All 300 years, resting heavy on his shoulders. He needed to see a therapist or something. "Ak-All for One is no longer the man I once knew. The man I allied with was a man of conviction, purpose, and will. He had his goals, and he had his principles and his codes. He had rules that he would follow, strictly, and it was that sense of order that drew me in. I thought to myself, 'This is a man who holds himself accountable to his own failures.' And he did, for a long time. Now, the man who is locked away in Tartarus, is a parasite, leeching off of a world that has moved on from him, and he is hindering it's progress. He is preventing humanity from moving forward, and that is shameful. He has broken _every_ code he has ever had, and he now stands, proudly, as the symbol of everything he has ever despised."

Majima up at Iwasaki, and his heart clenched when he forced himself to say, "All for One is no longer a man, but an animal. You can put an animal away, but that won't fix your problem, it will only turn an animal feral. The only way to solve this problem, is to put him down. As his last remaining friend in the entire world… I believe that I have a duty of care, and that I must be the one who pulls the trigger. It won't be right if I let someone else do it, it has to be me."

Iwasaki took a look at the list in his hands. "It will take some time to gather everything you've asked for, sir, but I'll notify Murata-san when my men have finished." The man bowed to his boss before backing out of the room, leaving Majima alone. The time stopper took of his red mask, looking at it for a long moment. The sinister smile of the oni carved into it had never looked more wicked than it did at that moment, and for whatever reason, the mask felt heavier than it normally did.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N- If this chapter feels a bit rushed in places, that's because I'm trying to convey that Majima is experiencing a bit of a crisis, and is trying to use radical methods to quickly solve all of his problems.


	16. Special Days

Murata Ichigo was always told that he would serve the Time Stopper. That it was his birthright. A privilege. He was always told, "Obey his commands without question, and you will be rewarded." He had seen his father commit terrible, horrible acts, senselessly. Torture for trivial amounts of information or money, and murder for even less. To Ichigo, the Time Stopper was an enigma; a man who created chaos for little to no reason, and didn't even seem to care about it. He had always imagined a large, imposing man, that would take those who wronged him and turn them into twisted creations of flesh and blood. He was supposed to be a barbarian, a brute, one who had been allowed to live for over a hundred years while maintaining the prime of his youth, and would use that decades-old wisdom to torment those he despised. All he truly knew was that the man was meant to be feared and respected, and praised by both his father and Ichigo himself.

So imagine Ichigo's surprise when Time Enough was revealed to be a simple man, lean and muscular instead of large and towering with mass. He wasn't even all that tall, either, just average height at most. He spoke oddly, like a man who cared too little and too much all at the same time, but his eyes were dull and dead. The eyes of someone who was bored. There were no light in his eyes, and they were often glazed over and unfocused.

Ichigo's father told him that their master was sick, that he'd lost what had given him his light. He'd gone to a bad place, and was trying and failing to bring himself back. He had been alone, all alone, for a long, long time. But Ichigo's father was in no place to argue against the master's wishes, for that was the vow he'd taken. Obey, and be rewarded. He was certainly rewarded, as Ichigo's father had never once complained about money or food.

Majima-sama had once asked for Ichigo to be brought to him, so there the boy kneels before the villain, barely 9 years old. His father stands to the side, nervously watching the master stare down the child. There were bottles upon bottles of liquor covering the floor, and the curtains were drawn shut, casting the room in a smothering layer of shadows. He held a cigarette between his fingers, and smoke curled through the air that surrounded him. The Time Stopper stood up, taking the pistol from the table beside him. He bent down in front of Ichigo, who looked up into the eyes of his so-called master. The words of his father echoed in his mind as the Time Stopper held the gun out to the boy. 'Obey his commands without question, and you will be rewarded.' Time Enough handed the boy the gun, and he gave his command.

"Kill yourself."

So, without question, Ichigo placed the barrel into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

He was thrown to the ground as the bullet pierced the ceiling, and Time Enough's laughter echoed throughout the room, loud and deep. The elder Murata sighed in relief, giving Ichigo a small smile and a proud nod.

"Holy fuck kid, you're the best." The master managed to say through his howls of laughter, "People will- Oh god I'm crying- People will usually punk out, but no, man, if you're a fucking true believer, and you _fucking believe_ in Majima, you kill yourself with no hes-" At this point he devolved into a mess of giggles and tears. It took the man a good few minutes to calm down, but when he did, he looked at Ichigo with a soft smile. "You know, I like your moxie, kid. I think I'm gonna help you out a bit. Got any plans for the future, little guy?"

"Only to follow the path you lay out for me, Majima-sama."

"Then use your fuckin' imagination, kid. In a world where I didn't exist, what would you like to do for a living?"

Ichigo looked at his hands, glowing softly as fire licked the tips of his fingers. "My mother was an udon ch-"

"Cooking school. Got it." The master looked over at Ichigo's father, "Send him off, Murata. I've got a few ideas for what he can do, but he's gonna need his training first. Also…" He kneeled down in front of Ichigo, "I noticed that quirk of yours… I see a lot of potential. Keep training it, but don't let anyone know the extent of your power. Always keep an ace up your sleeve."

The master looked away, turning back to his father to talk about plans, but Ichigo had seen it. A faint little twinkle of something in the man's dark eyes. Maybe he would regain that light one day, but not for a long, long time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Majima walked into the restaurant, a hostess catching sight of him and immediately sitting him down at a table near the back of house. She handed him the menu, and offered him some wine, but he waved her off, asking for some soda instead. As with every visit to Othello, he had to take a moment to take in just how opulent and elegant his best worker's establishment was. He took a look around, noticing that the owner had changed the three tapestries on the walls since his last visit. No longer did the walls show a choir of 4 angels, the temptation of 2 of them, and how the tempted 2 were damned, while the untempted 2 were allowed to ascend. Instead they now showed a Lovecraftian monster fighting a large knight, the monsters defeat at the hands of the knight, and-

"Oh my, now isn't this a pleasant surprise, Majima-sama. What brings a man of your stature to my humble little restaurant?" The old, hunched-over form of Murata Ichigo made his way over to Majima, looking every bit like the grandfather he was at heart. Still running his beloved restaurant at the age of 99, this was the man who'd worked for Time Enough for almost 90 years, now, and had been unquestionably loyal throughout that time. Yet at the same time…

"Oh, cut the shit, Murata. Humble my ass, you have a fucking crystal centerpiece not 20 meters from us. How's the family coming along?"

Murata sat down, smiling kindly at the waitress who brought a glass of water for him, along with Majima's coke. "Oh, just fine, sir. My son is getting ready to take over for me, and my great grandson is doubling his training regime. He's aiming to get into Shiketsu High School, you know, and I know he'll make a great hero."

Majima raised an eyebrow at that. "Hero training? Won't that be a little, ya know, counter productive? He'll know exactly where to look to out you to the public, and we both know that Iwasaki and Ishii aren't exactly made to replace you. Hell, I don't even think your son is made to replace you."

"Well, we must make do with the best we have, sir. Besides, who am I to tell my family what they can or can't do. I know that somewhere down the line, Hori-kun will meet you, and you will find a way to convince him to keep quiet."

"You know that I am more than willing to _beat_ your little Hori-kun into submission, right?"

"Then I hope he trains hard enough to survive you, sir."

Majima laughed, remembering just why he'd always liked Murata more than the others. He understood what loyalty was, unlike Iwasaki, who he was starting to believe was planning against him. Other than that, Ishii had always been a bit… Bland. Sure, he was a good worker, and he listened to Majima fine enough, but he didn't stand out all too much. It's just a shame that Ishii's position within the Hero Billboard Chart Japan offices is too valuable for Majima to just fire him. Murata had that air of a man who's accomplished every goal he's made for himself, which is true, since that goal was usually just "Follow Majima Kokiri".

"We have a lot to discuss, Murata. Let's take this to your office." Majima got out of his seat, walking past the old man and towards the door that had a golden plaque with Murata's name on it.

Murata followed after him, worrying in his grandfatherly way, "Majima-sama, weren't you going to order a meal?" He tittered, "We can always prepare it for you to take it with you, sir. We've hired a new chef since your last visit, and I _know_ you want to try his steak recipes!"

"No, I'm good. I have my whole day planned out, and it's bad luck to go against a plan before it's fallen apart. We have a lot to talk about, and we need to get started."

"You know, sir, a plan never survives contact with the enemy."

"I'm not facing any enemies today, Murata. Only friends, and maybe a few of my students, if everything goes my way." Majima lets Murata sit down on his own chair. Unlike with Iwasaki, Murata knows his place in this little group of his, so asserting dominance is unnecessary. Plus, the chair is padded in a way to help Murata's back, so it'd be rude to take that away from him.

"Alright, first things first, I hope you've gotten in contact with Ueno's boys already. They're not quite as good as their father was, but they've got the connections needed to get the shit we're looking for, all the high-yield stuff. For the smaller stuff that I've got Iwasaki looking for, they'll be able to help him out."

"Already done, Majima-sama. Ueno Jun and Ueno Len have already provided Iwasaki with the sidearm you requested along with both shotguns, and have shipped all of the ammo for it, as well as all of the shells. They tell me that they're having trouble finding the dragon breath shells, as well as everything to do with the high-caliber rifles. They're proving to be quite elusive, sir."

"Then I guess Iwasaki is just waiting to get everything together before he gives me a call. How about you? Your guys find anything yet?"

"It's only been a few days, sir, so the only thing we've gotten our hands on are the frag grenades and the lower tiered alkaline metals. The rest of the explosives will take a bit more time to acquire."

"You have until after the provisional license exams. I don't want any major problems to get in the way of seeing what my students can do when their skills are really put to the test."

"That reminds me, Majima-sama. Why is it you're teaching at UA, exactly? Care to put an old man's mind at ease, sir?" Murata gave Majima a cheeky grin, making him scoff a bit, though he did smile.

"Knock it off, you shit-bag. The reason I'm going to create to get you off of my back is that teaching at UA gives me an insight into the heroes movements, allowing me to plan around my enemies."

"But the real reason, sir?"

"They're good people, and they have a lot of potential. They plan to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals, and I can respect that. I want to see where it is they're headed, and where they'll end up. Aimi was a hero, way back when, and a few of them remind me of her. Plus, some small part of me wanted to spite Akira in any way I could, so, you know…"

Murata nodded, understanding what Majima was trying to say. "Perhaps we should get back to the plan, sir. I believe you said that you had plans for today? We wouldn't want to let you wander too far off schedule."

"Yeah, alright. Where were we? The prison, yeah. Tartarus is going to be heavily guarded, that's not too big a problem. Guards I can deal with. Heroes are going to create factors I'd rather not deal with. They'll make going in and out of Time Stop a bit more complicated than I'd like. To make sure that as many eyes as possible are looking away from the prison, we need to set you up around UA, put you in one of the buildings near the school. We'll set up your Sun directly above the school, keep eyes off of me. Only shoot your shit when you think everyone is calming down, and only aim for the buildings. If you hit any of the students, you'll have to explain yourself to me. But, if you see a guy with blonde hair wearing leather, then feel free to take a few pot shots. I'm still bitter about that time he spilled coffee all over my lecture notes. Ended up giving out confidential information that Nezu got mad at me for."

"They'll search the area, sir. What should I do should they barge into whatever building I'm in?"

"You're old, Murata. We'll move all of your stuff in, set it up like you live there. Whatever happens, don't let Eraserhead use his quirk on you. Act old and senile, and if you have to, get angry at all these youngsters barging into your house. You never updated your Quirk Registry, right?"

"I'm still registered with a weak fireball quirk, sir."

"Good, good. Alright, well, I've got shit to do today. Make sure you call Ueno's boys, make sure Iwasaki's keeping up on his shopping list. I'm gonna head out." Majima turned and left, walking out of the back room and onto the main floor of the restaurant, with Murata following a few meters behind him. "Yo, I'm stealing a bottle of wine by the way." Majima called back, grabbing a bottle from the rack as he walked by and startling the waiter that had been taking an order nearby.

"What is mine is yours, sir, you know this. But I was under the impression that you were a sober man now, trying to be better. For your students, if I remember correctly?"

"Well, more for three students, if I'm completely honest. Ibara has those weird beliefs about alcohol or whatever, but Iida and Yaoyorozu had started to give me shit for it. Plus, I've been thinking about Kori a lot. Don't think she'd want her old man to be drinking as much as I was. Besides, the bottle's not just for me, I'm sharing it with a pretty lady tonight."

"A lady?" Murata had a confused look on his face. "I was unaware that you'd begun dating again sir, but…" He looked down for a moment, and Majima turned around to check why he'd stopped talking. When he brought his head up, a wide smile was covering his face, like a child coming face to face with their favorite hero, or just Izuku whenever Yagi walked into the room. "Well, I'm just so happy that you're finally letting yourself be happy again, sir! You've been so sad for so long, the whole time I've ever known you. I'm so, so happy that you're doing this for yourself, sir! Getting back into the game, as you used to tell me!"

Majima looked away, growing uneasy with just how happy Murata was. He was always trying to look out for the time stopper. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get back to work, Murata, I need you to be quick with that shopping list. The longer we wait, there's a higher chance that Akira might try to pull something."

With that said, Majima time stopped his way back to his apartment, closing the door behind him and throwing his coat onto his couch, right next to a Uraraka. He moved into the hallway, pulling his shirt off and closing the bathroom door and started warming up the water. Seriously, over 200 years and they still couldn't get showers to start off with hot water? That's probably the only thing he'd been looking forward to during eternity. He set his phone to play some music while he took a shower, something light and jazzy, he's trying to stay in a good mood, after all. He hopped right i-

He turned the water off, put his pants back on and walked back out and into his living room, eyeing the brunette sitting on his couch. He pointed a finger at her, saying "You better hope the school doesn't have your parents' phone number on record girl, cause I _will_ be giving them a call about this."

"Wait wait wait, Majima-sensei, please hear me out!" She exclaimed, hopping off of his couch and waving her arms about. Her face was bright red, almost stammering her words as Majima backed away from her.

"You stay far the fuck away from me, girl! This already looks bad enough if someone else were to barge in here. Speaking of, how the hell did you even get in here? The only people who have a key are Nezu, Iida, Midoriya and myself. Which of them gave you their key?"

"A-Actually, sensei, Nezu-sensei gave me my own key. He told me it was to 'Pay him back for running away from his responsibilities like a child'."

"That asshole!" Majima yelled, but he quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Today was not the day for this shit, that's for sure. "Look, just… Just what do you want?"

"Is there… Do you happen to know a place that is willing to hire me for a part time position? Money has been a little tight, lately and Nezu overheard me talking to Deku-kun and Iida-kun about it. He gave me a key to your apartment and told me to wait for you to get back."

"Yeah, for future reference, don't do that. Part time, huh? Whatever, not my place to ask why, not that I care, but I can set you up with a restaurant gig, how's that? I just got back from talking to one of my guys, owns that place down on Shikifuku Street, high-end place, classy. I'll get your number off of Midoriya, and I'll have my guy call you. Now get out, I have a busy day today." She surprised him by beginning to perform a rapid series of bows, saying thank you over and over in a way that reminded him of Izuku. Finally, after about a minute of this, Majima had enough and just kicked her out. "Oh, shit, uh, when you get back to the dorms, tell Sato to start preparing a little chiffon cake for me, I need it for a date later. Tell 'im I'll pay for it." With a nod of her head she was off, leaving him alone to finally take a shower.

When he finished up, he used a towel to wipe away the fog in the mirror, and set about doing something he hadn't done in 200 years- Trimming his hair and cleaning up his beard. Majima's not an idiot, he knows that he looks like a homeless man most of the time, but today is about putting your best foot forward, and god damnit, he's going to look nice for once. Who care if his body resets later tonight, he only has to look good for one day. 30 minutes later, his hair was a tad bit shorter and his face was completely clean shaven. He left the bathroom, putting on a black dress shirt and his best pair of slacks. He glanced at the full length mirror he had on the wall, catching sight of himself. He thought he looked good, even Kayama would probably say so, and god knows she has her tastes.

He grabbed his jacket and left, heading to a small soba place down the street. He picked up some hayashi chuka, since hot noodles had always given her a stomach ache. Plus, ordinary cold soba was too cheap for what he had planned, and he'd finally snuck into Nezu's office to grab all of his paychecks. As a result, he had money to throw around, meaning he was gonna get the best of everything he needed. Good thing Murata's place was so high class, cause the wine he grabbed wasn't cheap. He'd even gone so far as to buy some nice crystal wine glasses for later. See, no one can try to say that Majima wasn't making an effort.

He walked back onto the UA campus, passing an irritated Aizawa as he trained that purple kid from the sports festival. That reminded him of something he'd been talking to Kayama about, should he get an apprentice? Aizawa had the purple kid, Yagi had Izuku, hell even Yamada had been eyeing Aoyama. Should he take a student under his wing, show them all about villainy? Maybe, we'll see. He got to the 1-A dorms and looked around for Sato, finding him in the kitchen just putting the finishing touches on the cake.

He paid Sato 5,000 yen for the cake, overpaying a bit because he was in a good mood. He packed away the cake, and nodded happily when he decided that he had everything he'd need for his date. He left the dorms, walking to the train station, not wanting to use Time Stop and walk the whole way to the park. The train took about 30 minutes, and Majima was careful to not jostle his bags too much, lest he break the wine bottles or glasses. Without those, his entire plan is going to fall apart, and he'd be sorely tempted to cry. Well, not real- Yeah, no, really. He's trying really hard, it would probably be worth a few tears.

He hopped off of the train, checking his phone to check the time and continued down the street, heading towards the park. Majima passed a few little fields where children were running around and playing games, and he had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head with a soccer ball. He finally got to where he was headed, pushing past those big iron gates, wincing when they screeched open. That really hammered a few things home. Just how long has it been? He carried his bags down the gravel path, passing a few people here and there, but the park was an old one, very old, so there weren't too many that he had to worry about. Mostly small families, trying to teach their little ones a bit of family history and whatnot. Majima was heading to the farthest part of the park, all the way towards the back, so he knew he wouldn't have to deal with any of them. Still, knowing they were around put him on edge. Where there were people, there was the opportunity for crime time funzies, and with crime time funzies came heroes. With heroes came the cops, then investigations, then blah blah blah, you get the point. He didn't want to deal with that today.

He walked for about 20 minutes, the air around him growing colder as night grew closer. He looked up, guessing he had about another 15 minutes before the last of the sun's light fell over the horizon. That was fine, he only needed just enough time to get them all set up. Eventually, he arrived at the very back of the park, where trees were wide and the grass tall. The benches scattered here and there were old, even older than he was, and were rusted and rotted, falling apart with age. The gravel path had become cobblestone, and the tall rocks that surrounded him were crumbling away. Except for one, though, standing tall, proud, and polished against the dreariness around it, and that's where his date was waiting for him. He smiled, and laughed as he ran the last few meters to meet here.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. You wouldn't believe the day that I've had, let me tell you. I had to visit Murata, make plans for murder, you know how _that_ usually works out, then I had to get one of my students a job- Oh, it's been nonstop all day." He sat down, looking at the sunset before he started unpacking his bags. "It's been awhile since we've done this, so I made sure I got you your favorite." He put one of bowls of hayashi chuka on the ground in front of him, before grabbing his own, taking a bite.

Majima pulled the chiffon cake out, setting it to the side as he grabbed the wine glasses. Grabbing the bottle of the dark red liquor, he pulled the cork out with a grunt, laughing softly as he poured himself a glass of wine. He filled the second glass and placed it in front of the stone, leaning back and taking a drink. He glanced at the sunset, casting the sky in a beautiful array of pink and purple while as the sun finally fell past the horizon. The stars were beginning to twinkle in the night, and he sighed, "So much has happened lately. Let me tell you all about it." He put his hand on the gravestone, his fingers softly tracing Aimi's name.


End file.
